Understanding
by mil0u78
Summary: Entre amour, animosité, haine et amitié des vies évoluent, des personnes prennent des chemins différents. Une autre version de Fascination. Différents POV. Tous humains !
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Tous humains.**

**P.S. : c'est ma première fanfic donc dites moi ce que vous en penser svp :)**

**P.S.2 : le rating changera probablement par la suite.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

POV Alice

Enfin une belle journée ! A Forks cela relevait de l'impossible. Il ne faisait pas particulièrement chaud mais le temps était agréable.

Je me présente, je m'appelle Alice Cullen et j'ai 17 ans. J'ai deux grands frères : Emmett et Edward. Nous ne nous ressemblions pas du moins pas physiquement. Nous aimions bien être toujours que tous les trois (non pas que la compagnie des autres nous dérange mais nous n'en éprouvions pas le besoin). Entre Emmett qui sortait toujours des blagues, Edward qui avait toujours les pieds sur terre (sauf quand il décidait de s'en prendre à Emmett ou à moi) et moi d'humeur toujours joyeuse nous nous complétions parfaitement. Quoi qu'une certaine solitude se faisait de plus en plus ressentir ... Nos parents, Carlisle et Esmée, étaient connus dans cette petite ville. Mon père était médecin et ma mère aimait passer son temps à retaper des vieilles maisons. Bref nous menions une petite vie tranquille, sans problème.

Aujourd'hui au lycée deux nouveaux étaient arrivés. Tout le monde ne parlait que d'eux mais, mes frères et moi n'y prêtionspas attention. Les commérages allaient déjà de bon train, pas besoin d'en rajouter d'autres bien que j'étais curieuse de savoir à quoi ils ressemblaient. Remarque, dans un aussi petit lycée que le notre on allait vite les rencontrer.

A la cafétéria Emmett s'amusait de tout et n'importe quoi : un élève qui avala sa semoule de travers, une jeune fille faisait tomber son plateau devant tout le monde et ne sachant plus ou se mettre, un prof ayant tâché sa chemise, Edward perdu dans ses pensées, ou bien encore moi mangeant que des crudités à son plus grand dégoût. Tout le monde y passait. Enfin j'aurais ma vengeance un jour ou l'autre ! Il pouvait se moquer des autres, il n'était pas mieux !!!

- Em' arrêtes de te moquer, où un jour ton tour arrivera dit Edward.

- J'attends de voir ça ! Serait-ce une menace petit Eddychou ?!

- Non, répondit l'intéressé, c'est juste un conseil.

Le reste de la journée passa lentement, j'avais hâte de rentrer chez moi. En passant dans un couloir j'entendis une fille de ma classe -Jessica Stanley, ou l'abominable peste- parler des deux nouveaux, enfin cracher son venin conviendrait mieux.

- Waou qu'est-ce qu'il est canon le nouveau! Je suis sûre que j'arriverai à mes fins avec lui.

- Si tu arrives à l'approcher, renifla son amie Lauren.

Je n'avais pas le choix que de passer à côté d'elles pour me rendre à mon prochain cours. Lauren me bouscula, faisant tomber mes livres et mes croquis de vêtements par terre.

- Hey Cullen fais attention la prochaine fois ! Dit elle en rigolant.

Ah ce que je pouvais la détester... A croire qu'elle se sentait obliger de m'humilier comme ça à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait. Jessica et Lauren partirent en cours de mathématique. Je ramassais mes affaires lorsque quelqu'un me parla.

- Laisses-moi t'aider s'enquit une voix douce.

* * *

**Bon début ? Début nul ?**

**Un petite review pour me donner votre avis svp !**


	2. Chapter 2

POV Emmett

Enfin de retour à la maison. J'allais pouvoir jouer à la Wii pendant des heures et des heures. Bon avant ça, un bon goûter (même à mon âge un goûter est indispensable !). Je pris ce qui me tomba sous la main -brioche et Nutella, c'était parfait- et partis dans le salon. Une tranche, puis une deuxième ... Oups il n'y avait plus de brioche. Autant finir le pot de Nutella par la même occasion.

- EMMETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT ! Cria Alice.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore ?!

- Ou sont la brioche et le Nutella ?

Je décidais de jouer l'innocent, c'était le mieux à faire quand ma petite soeur était en colère.

- Aucune idée, demandes à Edward.

- N'essayes pas de me faire avaler ça Em', Edward n'est pas encore rentré et il est restait ce matin !

Oups ... elle était dans une colère noire et elle savait que j'avais tout mangé. Ça allait être ma fête.

- Espèce de ... commença-t-elle. puis elle partit dans un fou rire.

- Quoi encore ?

- J'ai toujours su que tu ne savais pas mangé mais là ... Et son fou rire repartit.

Elle était sur le point d'en pleurer et à ce moment là elle sortit son téléphone portable pour me prendre en photo. Oh mon dieu ça en était fini pour moi ! Je me levai et courus vers un miroir. Esmée allait me tuer. Ma belle chemise blanche qu'elle m'a offerte à mon dernier anniversaire était pleine de tâches de pâte à tartiner. Mais comment j'ai pu faire ça ?! Je me débarassais de ma chemise pour aller la mettre à la machine à laver avant qu'Esmée ne voit le carnage.

Euh, elle se trouvait ou la machine à laver déjà ? Ah oui dans ce qu'ils appellent "la buanderie", mouais c'était bien la seule pièce où je ne mettais pas les pieds. Ce truc devait être la machine à laver ... quoi que un autre objet y ressemblait dans la pièce. Un plouf-plouf était obligé pour savoir quelle machine j'allais utiliser. Une fois le choix fait, j'ouvris l'espèce d'hublot et jetais ma chemise dedans puis je le refermai. _Première étape : OK. _Rien ne se passa, vu tous les boutons je devais appuyer sur un mais lequel ? Je mis ma main devant mes yeux et appuya au hasard. Waou ça demarra. _Deuxième étape : OK. _

Bon aller autant aller jouer à la Wii maintenant. Au bout d'une heure et demi de jeu, je décidais de retourner voir ou en était ma chemise. Ça devait être terminé puisqu'elle était immobile dans la grosse boîte. J'avais réussi ! Je la sortis donc de là et Alice arriva avec un panier de linge et me regardant.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as fait tourner une machine Em' !

- Si répondis-je fièrement.

- Ok ... montre moi ça.

Elle me prit la chemise des mains et l'inspecta. Puis elle repartit dans un fou rire.

- Emmett, tu as oublié de mettre de la lessive ! Avec seulement de l'eau ça ne va pas partir. Bon aller j'ai pitié de toi je vais te la nettoyer mais à une condition enfin non, deux.

- Les quelles ? Répondis-je surpris.

- Que tu ne t'approches plus jamais de cette pièce et que tu partes acheter de la brioche et du Nutella pour demain matin.

Je soupirais, vaincu. Au moins je ne m'attirerai pas les foudres de ma mère grâce à Alice.

* * *

**Reviews ?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir !  
Je poste un autre chapitre aujourd'hui, je posterais peut-être le quatrième ce soir ou demain soir.  
Ce n'est pas le chapitre que je préfère mais il a son importance dans l'histoire.**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

POV Edward

Encore une nouvelle journée au lycée ... J'avais vraiment hâte d'être en vacances, cet endroit commençait à me taper sur les nerfs. Je me passerai bien de tous les regards indiscrets jetés à mon frère, ma sœur ainsi qu'à moi, des commérages des élèves, des cours pas vraiment intéressant, ... C'est dingue la manière dont les élèves rejettent les nouveaux. Une semaine qu'ils étaient là et pourtant personne ne les approchait. Personnellement je restais fidèle à moi même c'est à dire, je n'y prêtais pas attention. Par ailleurs je ne les avais toujours pas vus. Je savais juste qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon et d'une fille, qu'ils étaient -d'après les dires- tout le temps ensemble et voilà.

Et voilà celle qui me tapait sur les nerfs par dessus tout : Jessica Stanley. Elle me fixait dès qu'elle me croisait, me souriant niaisement, et il lui arrivait même de me suivre dans les couloirs. Plusieurs fois elle avait tenté de me faire des avances mais je les déclinais, poliment bien entendu. Ce n'était pas du tout mon genre de fille. Elle aimait se montrer, attirer tous les regards mais elle ne s'intéressait à rien. J'avais une préférence pour les filles plus timides, réservées, pas altruistes et ayant des passions. Bref tout son contraire.

- Hey oh Edward, me dit Alice, il va sérieusement falloir qu'un jour tu l'envoies balader. Je crois qu'elle n'a toujours pas compris et d'après les bruits de couloir tu aurais l'intention de l'inviter au bal de fin d'année.

- Aller Ed', elle n'est pas si moche la Stanley ricana Emmett.

- Emmett ! S'écria Alice. C'est une peste cette fille, elle me pourrit la vie dès qu'elle le peut avec ses amies. Edward ne peut pas sortir avec une fille comme ça, il mérite bien mieux !!

- Il ne trouve pas son bonheur dans ce bahut donc bon autant faire passer le temps.

Alice lui tira la langue. Effectivement je n'arrivais pas à trouver une fille qui me convenait mais bon ça ne faisait pas partie de mes préoccupations contrairement à Emmett. Lui était à la recherche de LA fille parfaite, ironie du sort lui non plus ne l'avait pas trouvé !

POV Emmett

J'entrais en cours de langue lorsque je m'aperçus que les nouveaux étaient en cours avec moi. Quand le prof fit l'appel je compris qu'ils étaient frère et sœur, rejetés tout comme ma famille. Hey bien cela nous faisait au moins un point commun. En même temps ils n'avaient pas l'air très aimables mais la sœur -une belle blonde, grande et élancée- avait une beauté à couper le souffle. Le cours se déroula et j'évitais de les regarder, je ne tenais pas à ce qu'ils me jettent des regards noirs comme ils le font avec les autres élèves.

Arrivé à la cafétéria, j'informais Ed' et Alice de ma "rencontre".

- Non mais je vous jure, la nouvelle est magnifique ! Et son frère lui ressemble trop ...

- Em', serais-tu en train de nous dire que son frère aussi est magnifique ? Je ne connaissais pas tes goûts en matières d'homme, me dit Edward en rigolant.

- Ah non pas du tout ! Tu ne comprends vraiment rien Ed'. Remarque, si je te la montrais je suis sûr que tu comprendrais.

Remarquant que ma sœur ne disait rien depuis un bon bout de temps je décidais de l'interroger un peu plus.

- Alice, que penses-tu d'eux ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ?!

- Que penses-tu des deux nouveaux ?

- Ah ... je n'ai croisé que le garçon, il m'a aidé à ramasser mes affaires lorsque les deux pestes m'ont bousculées.

- Ça ne me dit pas comment tu le trouves, insistais-je.

- Gentil.

- Ok mais ensuite ? Je parle physiquement.

- Emmett ! Il n'y a pas que l'apparence dans la vie ! Ok il est magnifique mais il à l'air d'avoir d'autres qualités.

- Ouais c'est cela ricanais-je, si il te plait vas lui parler alors !

- Les pestes seraient capable de me tuer pour avoir oser lui adresser la parole, disons qu'elles le convoitent...

- Le pauvre ... En attendant il t'a aidé, je parie que tu es la seule à qui il se soit adressé depuis qu'ils sont arrivés ! Et puis il viendra te sauver des griffent des deux méchantes et il les empêchera de te tuer.

- Mouais ... Laissons faire le destin, on verra pour la suite !


	4. Chapter 4

POV Alice

Emmett avait raison, les nouveaux étaient réellement magnifiques. Je n'osais pas m'approcher d'eux, ils avaient quelque chose de terrifiant. Est-ce que mes frères et moi étions vus de la sorte par les autres élèves ? A en croire les regards qu'ils nous jetaient et la distance qu'ils mettaient entre eux et nous, oui. Mais ces deux là étaient aussi fascinant. Je voulais les connaître mais n'étant pas dans leur classe, je ne disposais d'aucun moyen pour les approcher. Je réalisai que je ne connaissais même pas leurs prénoms. Un détail me direz-vous, pas pour moi. A en juger par le style de la blonde élancée, elle aimait la mode, je suis sûre que l'on pourrait bien s'entendre sur ce point là !! J'imaginais déjà les sorties shopping que nous pourrions faire, l'enfer de faire les magasins seule serait terminé.

Le reste de la semaine passa sans que je ne trouve de plan pour les approcher. Emmett était toujours bouche bée devant la fille et Edward toujours aussi indifférent. Tant mieux pour Em' au moins, il n'y aurait pas de rivalité entre frères.

Le week-end arriva et je décidais de m'octroyer une petite virée shopping à Port Angeles. Toute seule bien évidement, mes frères ayant pris le prétexte d'une montagne de devoir à faire... A d'autres !

J'entrais dans une petite boutique de robes (l'été approchant, il fallait bien renouveler ma garde robe) et je fis le tour. Sur un portique je dénichais une somptueuse robe noire, décolletée mais pas trop, serrée sous la poitrine puis évasée, arrivant aux genoux. Je saisis le cintre mais impossible de sortir cette robe du portique. Et pour cause : quelqu'un tirait de l'autre côté du portique pour aller l'essayer. Je l'entendis pester, puis la personne écarta les robes sur le côté afin de voir qui avait la même prise qu'elle. Ce fut un choc de voir la nouvelle de l'autre côté. Elle me jeta un regard noir plein de haine.

- Rosalie ! S'énerva son frère. Tu as bientôt terminé ?

Non je ne rêvais pas, il était bien là ! Entendant sa sœur pester après moi il la saisit par les épaules et lui dit :

- C'est bon Rose, ce n'est qu'une robe, je suis sûr qu'il doit il y en avoir une autre en stock.

- Mais je ne veux pas la même robe que quelqu'un d'autre ! Je veux un modèle unique, ou du moins que personne n'aura dans cette ville lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

Je me sentis mal pour son frère, cette Rosalie n'avait pas l'air bien commode ... Je lachais la robe et je lui souris. Elle ne me regarda pas, tourna les talons avec la robe et partit l'essayer.

Sans un regard vers elle ou son frère je quittais le magasins, les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois aussi émotive ? Je les avais enfin rencontrés mais les circonstances n'étaient pas des plus idéales. Je rentrais chez moi, les mains vides ce qui surpris mes parents et mes frères. Je suppose que je devais avoir l'air décomposé puisque personne ne m'adressa la parole.

***

Nous étions lundi, une nouvelle commença placée sous les humiliations des deux pestes mais aussi sous les regards assassins de Rosalie ... C'est donc morose que j'arrivais au lycée et, malgré la bonne humeur de mes frères rien ne put y faire.

Ma matinée se déroula sans encombre. Lorsque j'arrivais à la cafétéria, je vis Edward plongé dans un livre qu'il devait lire en littérature, Emmett n'était pas là.

- Je te rappelle qu'il est collé car son prof de mathématique n'a pas apprécier sa dernière méthode pour réussir son devoir.

Effectivement c'était assez comique ce jour là, Emmett avait un QCM à faire en maths et n'étant pas très doué dans cette matière il choisissait ses réponses par tirage au sort grâce à des petites morceaux de papier avec marqué "a" "b" "c" ou "d". Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour faire ça !

Le repas se déroula sans les blagues de mon grand frère, c'était plutôt calme du coup. En arrivant devant ma salle de maths je vis que le frère de Rosalie était adossé au mur. Il regardait par terre et je décidais donc de faire demi-tour. Après la rencontre de samedi je préférais les éviter.

- Attends ! Dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais et le couloir étant désert il devait s'adresser à moi. _Reste calme Alice, respire ! _

- Euh ... oui ? Ce fut tout ce qui sorti de ma bouche.

Il me sourit. Waou qu'il était beau.

- Je tiens à te présenter des excuses.

Alors là j'étais totalement déroutée !

- Des excuses ? Pour quoi ?

- Pour le comportement de ma sœur dans la boutique de vêtements samedi. Elle n'a pas été très correcte et j'en suis désolé. Elle a du mal à se faire à la vie ici, au fait d'être seule ...

- Ce n'est rien répondis-je gênée.

Comment pouvait-on se sentir seule avec un mec comme lui à côté ?!

- Au fait je m'appelle Jasper Hale me dit-il avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Alice Cullen ,enchantée de te connaître dis-je en lui retournant son sourire.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

La sonnerie retentit et coupa cet agréable moment. Je redescendis sur terre lorsqu'il me dit :

- A bientôt Alice !

j'étais tout simplement aux anges ! Mais cette joie fut de courte durée ...

- Cullen, ne t'avises pas de t'approcher de lui, il est à moi me dit sèchement Jessica.

* * *

**Cela vous plait toujours ? Des avis ? Des conseils ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Encore merci pour votre soutien, ça me fait très plaisir et ça me donne envie de continuer :)**

**MselleMiya : Effectivement pour le moment les personnages principaux n'ont pas forcement le même caractère que dans le livre mais je trouve ça plus intéressant de les faire "évoluer".**

**Vic et Alice : Haha, ça va venir ne t'inquiètes pas mais je ne peux pas dévoiler ça pour le moment.**

**twilight-alice-jasper : merci pour toutes ces reviews !!**

**J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment je suis donc désolée ne pas avoir publié de chapitre depuis plusieurs jours.**

**Encore un point de vu d'Alice, c'est un personnage que j'adore et j'espère ne pas trop vous embêter avec !**

* * *

POV Alice

Après cette discussion avec Jasper, j'étais physiquement assise en cours de maths mais mon esprit était ailleurs. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à en revenir ! Il m'a adressé la parole ! J'étais sur une autre planète, complètement ailleurs. Les paroles d'Emmett me revinrent en tête "_Je parie que tu es la seule à qui il se soit adressé depuis qu'ils sont arrivés !". _J'espérais tellement qu'il ait dit vrai. J'espérais même reparler à Jasper d'ici peu. Peu importe les regards assassins et les humiliations que j'allais subir par Jessica et ses copines. Plus rien ne m'importait à part lui. Je me trouvais sur un petit nuage. Je me sentais à la fois bien et à la fois frustrée. Bien car on s'était enfin parlés, frustrée car je mourrais d'envie de recommencer mais sans savoir comment. Un cinéma ? Nous ne devons sûrement pas avoir les mêmes goûts. Et si je l'invitais à manger ? Non il laisserait sa sœur seule et là, elle me détesterait à vie. Quoi que si je présentais Emmett et Rosalie ... Ils formeraient un couple parfait ! Encore faut-il que je réussisse à les présenter, sachant que j'avais déjà du mal à parler à Jasper, j'allais devoir trouver un moment approprié pour organiser une sortie tous les quatre. Bref, ça viendra plus tard.

Bon cependant premier problème : il occupait mon esprit, la sonnerie retentit, je n'avais rien compris au cours de maths et sachant que ce n'était pas ma matière de prédilection j'allais devoir rattraper ça ! Je me dirigeais donc vers mon cours suivant -littérature- mais on m'annonça que le prof était absent. Génial, une heure seule puisque mes frères avaient cours ... Au moins j'allais pouvoir dessiner mes futures créations. Bon d'accord, peut-être que "futures" était un bien grand mot puisque mon esprit allait surement vagabonder vers lui une fois de plus et du coup, mes dessins n'avanceraient pas. Je m'assis donc sur un banc situé juste devant l'établissement mais surplombant un espace magnifique. J'aimais bien être assise ici, le décors était reposant. La forêt dense et verdoyante se trouvait en face de moi un peu en contre-bas, un peu plus loin sur la plaine on pouvait distinguer un fleuve sinueux séparant deux mondes différents. D'un côté la petite ville de Forks, de l'autre la nature et rien que la nature. Quelques rayons de soleil parvenaient à percer les nuages et l'eau scintilla sous la lumière. C'était vraiment un spectacle magnifique à voir. Le calme, la nature et ... Jasper ?!

- Hey ! Dit-il.

Et là je perdis toute contenance, toutes les couleurs durent passer sur mon visage. Il rigola doucement.

- Je t'ai fait peur ?

- Un peu, avouais-je gênée. A vrai dire j'étais perdue dans la contemplation du paysage.

- Il y a de quoi, c'est splendide.

- Tu n'as pas cours ? Lui demandais-je en priant pour que ça soit le cas.

- Non j'ai terminé ma journée, c'est calme le lundi.

Avec un peu de chance je passerais donc une heure avec lui et je rougis à cette idée. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées il me demanda :

- Ça te dérange si je reste ici ?

- Non, non pas du tout.

Ainsi nous parlions de tout et de rien. Il semblait hésitant dans ses réponses, il bégayait un peu par moment et cela me fit rire. C'était vraiment un garçon gentil et calme. Il me parla un peu de sa famille. J'appris que Rosalie et lui étaient jumeaux, qu'ils avaient 18 ans et qu'avec leurs parents ils ont déménagés car ils ne supportaient plus de vivre dans une ville telle que New-York. Je regardais mon portable un instant et je m'aperçus que l'heure avait défilé à une vitesse monstre. Je devais faire quelque chose et tout de suite sinon je ne pourrais pas lui parler avant demain et, me connaissant, je m'en mordrai les doigts. Autant prendre les devants au moins je n'aurais pas de regret de ne pas avoir tenté !

- Dis Jasper, ça te dirait de faire une sortie, enfin de se balader ?

- D'accord, quand tu veux dit-il avec un sourire craquant qui me fit perdre pieds.

- Mercredi ?

- Ah ... euh .. non, mercredi je ne peux pas, je suis désolé. Samedi, après-midi ?!

- D'accord, ça me va !!!

- On se revoit d'ici là pour voir où l'on va et à quelle heure.

Je parvins à peine à lui souffler un _"D'accord" _avant que la sonnerie m'annonçant que je devais retourner en cours ne sonne. Je me levais, rassemblais mes affaires mais il m'arrêta.

- Tiens Alice.

Il me tendit un morceau de papier avec un numéro. Son numéro ! Il semblait vraiment gêné, sa main tremblait et son visage était crispé comme s'il était anxieux.

- Au cas où on ne se recroise pas d'ici là. Et puis si tu as envie de parler à quelqu'un d'autre que tes frères ...

J'écrivis le mien sur un de mes dessins et lui donnais. Il le prit avec un grand sourire avant de me murmurer à l'oreille_ "A bientôt"_. Le temps était venu pour moi de retourner en cours. J'observais autour de moi afin de vérifier que personne ne nous ait vu et filais à l'intérieur du bâtiment, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Un chapitre pas très long mais c'est pour me faire pardonner ne pas avoir posté depuis le début de la semaine !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

  
**

POV Jasper

Je n'en revenais pas. En l'espace d'une heure je venais d'avoir un rendez-vous avec Alice Cullen. A vrai dire, en la rejoignant sur le banc je n'espérais pas grand chose, une petite conversation, quelques sourires et c'est tout. J'étais loin de penser que j'allais avoir son numéro et qu'elle me demande de sortir avec elle. Je me sentais bien, j'étais tout simplement hereux. Heureux parce que dès que j'avais vu cette fille une semaine plus tôt mon cœur s'était emporté, heureux car on avait pu se parler, heureux car elle était aussi belle de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur, heureux car sa bonne humeur me faisait sourire. J'avais des tonnes de raison d'être heureux mais la seule source c'était elle, ce petit lutin aux cheveux noirs avec un visage parfait qui dégageait tant de joie. On ne pouvait qu'être bien en sa présence.

Et là, je commençais à réaliser. Je haie ce moment qui me fait sortir de mon bonheur idyllique, vous savez c'est le fameux moment où l'on se pose plein de questions. Trop de questions. Le moment où l'on doute de tout, de soi, de nos capacités, de nos envies, de nos espérances. Devrais-je lui reparler d'ici là ? Ou l'appeler ? Que faire d'ici samedi, l'ignorer ? Non je n'en étais pas capable et puis c'était très mal poli. Déjeuner avec elle le midi ? Elle mangeait avec ses frères et elle n'avait peut-être pas envie qu'ils soient au courant qu'un garçon lui tourne autour. Je ne savais pas, je n'avais pas de réponse à ces questions. Bon il était temps que je rentre chez moi, ma familel m'attendait après tout.

En rentrant je croisais Rose, et d'après son visage, je devais afficher un sourire béat. Sur le chemin du retour j'avais décidé de ne pas me poser de question, de vivre au jour le jour en espérant être agréablement surpris.

- Jaz, quelque chose ne va pas ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Si, si, tout va trèèès bien ! J'avais peut-être trop insisté sur le "très" puisque me posa des questions à propos de ma journée, elle me demanda pourquoi j'étais rentré 1h après elle alors qu'on terminait en même temps. Bon aller, autant tout lui raconter, peut-être qu'elle pourra m'aider. Je lui racontais donc mon heure passée avec Alice et par miracle elle m'écoutait attentivement, sans m'interrompre. A la fin de mon récit elle me sourit, me prit par les épaules et me secoua en me disant :

- Jasper Hale, vous n'avez pas intérêt à rater une occasion pareille, vous m'avez bien comprise ?!

POV Rosalie

Il rigola à cette phrase. Il était heureux. Même si je dois le reconnaître j'étais jalouse qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un contrairement à moi, il était enfin heureux. Je le voyais rarement sourire aussi longtemps donc je ne pouvais qu'être heureuse pour lui. J'espérais que cette fille soit bien sinon qu'il compte sur moi pour aller la réduire en pièces. Cependant j'avais peur. D'abord j'avais peur pour moi. J'avais peur qu'il ne me laisse seule, qu'il m'abandonne dans ce lycée pour cette fille. J'avais déjà du mal à supporter les regards des élèves mais là ça serait pire ... Me connaissant, je ne me laisserai pas abattre mais l'avis des autres comptait pour moi. Superficielle direz-vous, peut-être que oui mais j'assume. Mais j'avais aussi peur pour lui. je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre à cause d'une fille, il était déjà tellement réservé, tellement torturé par le bonheur des autres et non par le sien, qu'une fille pourrait le tuer. Il était si fragile ... Mais c'était mon frère et je devais le pousser un peu pour qu'il se réveille.

POV Alice

Le reste de la journée passa lentement. Étrangement, le soir, Edward et Emmett ne me dirent rien sur ma journée, comme s'ils savaient quelque chose. C'était impossible. J'eus du mal à m'endormir, j'étais tellement stressée d'être à demain. Allait-on se parler ? Si on ne se croisait pas j'allais être triste toute la journée. On se connaissait à peine mais il représentait déjà beaucoup pour moi. Avec lui je me sentais bien, j'avais envie de sourire tout le temps, de rire. Tout semblait si simple lorsque j'étais à côté de lui. Je ne me souciais plus de rien, je vivais l'instant présent.

Le réveil fut difficile. Je n'avais pas réussis à dormir avant 2h du matin. La journée promettait d'être longue bien que j'avais un bon pressentiment. Pour le moment l'heure était au choix. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir mettre ?! Le choix s'avérait toujours difficile mais là, la simplicité l'emportait. Un jean droit avec un cache-cœur noir et une paire de chaussures à talon noires. N'ayant pas mis trop de temps à me préparer j'étais donc en avance. Je consultais rapidement l'heure de mon portable. Hum je lui envoie un sms ? Non si ça se trouve, il dormait. quoi que personnellement, cela ne me gênerait pas qu'il me réveil ... Tant pis, je verrais ça un autre jour. Je pris une pomme dans la cuisine, attrapais mon sac et partis pour le lycée.

Arrivée dans le premier cours, le professeur d'espagnol, qui était notre professeur principal, ne commença pas son cours tout de suite. Il attendit que tout le monde soit là avant de dire :

- Aujourd'hui j'ai besoin que quelqu'un m'accorde un service.

Tous les visages étaient interloqués. Personne ne se dévouait par peur du fameux service.

- Bon, très bien, je vais prendre un élève au hasard ....

Il sortit sa liste et pointa du doigt un nom ...

- Alice Cullen !

Le hasard fait toujours bien les choses m'a-t-on dit ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Je poste ce chapitre ce soir car je ne pense pas pouvoir poster un autre chapitre avant mercredi soir voire jeudi.**

* * *

POV Alice

_Le hasard fait toujours bien les choses m'a-t-on dit ..._

Le professeur reprit la parole et me tira de mes pensées.

- Avant tout je tiens à vous précisez que nous sommes tous un peu pris au dépourvu, nous avons su ça hier. Pour tout vous avouez notre organisation est un peu bancale donc je compte sur vous, et surtout sur mademoiselle Cullen qui va beaucoup nous aider, enfin je ne devrais pas dire "nous" ...

Il semblait un peu inquiet mais surtout pris au dépourvu. C'était bien la première que je le voyais dans cet état là, lui qui d'habitude était si organisé... Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le déstabiliser autant ? Le stresse monta petit à petit en moi. Qu'attendait-il de moi ? Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur de ses espérances ?

Des murmures s'élevaient des élèves. Tous s'interrogeaient sur ce fameux "service" et ils paraissaient aussi tendus que moi. Après tout, ils pouvaient s'estimer heureux de ne pas écoper de devoir rendre service à un professeur. Bref, je ne pouvais pas faire machine arrière, donc plus vite le moment arriva, plus vite le service sera rendu et plus vite je serais tranquille. L'heure de la révélation allait sonner quand je sentis un regard posé sur moi. Jessica, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Je n'avais qu'une envie : lui faire avaler son petit sourire et me venger. Je verrais ça plus tard. Mon téléphone portable vibra, je le sortis discrètement de ma poche et j'y vis un message d'un numéro qui ne se trouvait pas dans mon répertoire. _"J'espère que ta journée se passe bien, on mange ensemble ce midi? Jazz" _, j'avais totalement oublié d'enregistrer son numéro ! Bon, je répondrai à l'interclasse, ce n'est pas le moment que mon prof me prenne mon téléphone surtout avec ce qu'il allait me demander, la peste qui me fixait. Autant d'éléments qui ne me donnaient pas envie de me ridiculiser devant tout le monde.

- Je vous présente mademoiselle Isabella Swan, elle est nouvelle dans notre établissement. Je vous demande de l'accueillir correctement. Alice, le service que je te demande est de la familiariser avec les lieux et les élèves.

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. La nouvelle devait avoir mon âge. Elle avait les cheveux bruns, de grands yeux couleur chocolat et le teint pale. Vu sa tenue vestimentaire elle n'était pas passionnée par la mode mais elle ne ressemblait pas à un sac non plus. Elle était plutôt jolie mais habillée autrement elle aurait été encore plus jolie. J'entendis Jessica rigoler avec ses copines et détailler la nouvelle de haut en bas. La pauvre ... Elle due se sentir très mal à l'aise car elle passa du blanc au rouge. Elle trébucha en descendant de l'estrade et les rires des pestes redoublèrent. Je lui fis une place à côté de moi et elle vint s'installer. Je rompis le silence.

- Je m'appelle Alice Cullen, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire. Enchantée de te rencontrer Isabella.

- Appelles moi plutôt Bella me répondit-elle en s'empourprant encore plus. Elle hésita quelques instants avant de me reparler.

- J'espère que je ne te dérange pas trop, je n'aime pas attirer l'attention sur moi et je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour toi donc je comprendrai si tu préfères rester avec tes amies dit-elle en jetant un regard en direction de Jessica et de ses amies.

- Oh non, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça! Je ne les aime pas du tout ces filles, c'est un peu la guerre entre elles et moi ... Et puis tu ne me déranges pas, je suis heureuse de pouvoir t'aider !

Cette Isabella semblait si gentille mais vraiment pas à l'aise avec les gens qui l'entourent. D'un coup j'eus peur pour elle, peur que les pestes lui fassent la même chose qu'à moi. Je devais donc agir avant pour ne pas qu'elles lui fassent du mal et par la même je comptais bien qu'elle arrêtent de m'embêter. Le cours se déroula silencieusement. Une fois la fin du cours, je sortis de la salle pour attendre Bella et j'en profitais pour envoyer un sms à Jasper _"Je suis désolée une nouvelle est arrivée et je dois m'occuper d'elle. On remet ça ?"._ J'étais déçue, j'aurais réellement voulu manger avec lui mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule. Je n'allais pas non plus la laisser à mes frères et encore moins lui faire tenir la chandelle. Enfin si on pouvait dire ça ... C'était assez flou comme ça entre Jasper et moi vu que je doutais de ses intentions, je n'avais donc pas besoin de compliquer encore plus la chose. Et puis de toute manière on passait notre après-midi ensemble samedi. Il me répondit _"D'accord pas de soucis, je comprends. J'espère qu'elle se sentira bien ici. Si on ne peut pas manger ensemble cette semaine ce n'est pas grave, on se voit samedi et on s'appelle d'ici là. A bientôt."_. Waou qu'est ce qu'il était adorable et compréhensif, que demander de plus ?! Ah si, être avec ... La nouvelle me tira de mes pensées alors que j'avais toujours mon portable à la main et que j'affichais un sourire béat.

- Tu es sûre que je ne te dérange pas ? S'enquit-elle.

Elle semblait vraiment perturbée et inquiète par rapport au fait de me déranger.

- Non, non, je te le promets tu ne me déranges pas . Par contre ça te gêne si ce midi on mange avec mes deux frères ? Je mange avec eux tous les midis en fait, et puis tu verras ils sont gentils ! Ne te fis pas aux apparences avec nous, peu de gens nous fréquentent mais nous ne mordons pas.

Son visage affichait une mine perplexe et je l'entraînais vers la cafétéria où mes frères m'attendaient à une table écartée des autres comme d'habitude. En me voyant arriver avec Bella ils me dévisageaient mais je pris la parole avant eux :

- Emmett, Edward, je vous présente Isabella. Elle est nouvelle et je dois l'accueillir. Je te présente donc mes deux grands frères, Bella.

Elle se mit à rougir en croisant le regard d'Edward et elle regarda ses pieds. Hum intéressant ! Le repas se déroula sans encombre, bien qu'elle parla peu elle nous expliqua qu'elle était la fille du shérif et qu'avant elle habitait en Arizona.

* * *

**Reviews ?!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci à MselleMiya et twilight-alice-jasper pour leurs encouragements !** **MselleMiya j'espère que ce chapitre répondra aux questions que tu te poses (et que d'autres doivent se poser aussi).**  
**J'ai écrit un peu plus vite que je ne l'avais prédit donc voici le chapitre 8, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !  
**

* * *

POV Bella

Encore une nouvelle rentrée scolaire. Comme si une par an ne suffisait pas, je devais en subir une autre. Je l'ai choisie, autant en assumer les conséquences. Ce premier jour se déroula plutôt bien même si je n'aimais pas vraiment la façon dont certains élèves me dévisageaient. Une lycéenne m'a prise en charge à la demande de son, enfin notre, professeur principal. Elle s'appelle Alice. Elle ressemble à un petit lutin avec des cheveux noirs encadrant un joli visage. Quand j'ai su qu'elle devait m'accueillir j'ai eu peur de l'embêter, mais elle m'a certifiée le contraire. Elle est pleine de joie de vivre, c'est très agréable.

Lorsque je suis rentrée dans cette classe noire de monde, que tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi j'ai eu peur. Tout le monde l'a remarqué, j'ai manqué de tomber. J'ai une maladresse qui me suit depuis ma naissance. Elle est fixée à moi comme mon ombre et je vous promets que ce n'est pas chose facile à vivre. Une groupe de filles s'est moqué de moi et j'ai eu peur qu'elles soient amies avec celle allait me prendre en charge. J'allais vraiment être un fardeau pour elle ... Si elle l'avait su, elle aurait refusé d'accorder ce service au professeur. Bref, elle m'apprit qu'elle n'était pas amie avec elles, bien au contraire. Cela me rassura mais lorsqu'elle m'annonça que nous allions manger avec ses deux frères, mon estomac se noua et je n'avais plus faim. J'avais l'impression que tout allait changer sans savoir si c'était en bien ou en mal.

Elle me présenta donc ses deux frères, Emmett et Edward. Lorsque je croisais le regard de ce dernier, je rougis. J'avais chaud, je voulais sortir d'ici, me cacher sous la table. Faire n'importe quoi pour ne plus croiser son regard. J'avais eu l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique. Et dire que j'allais probablement manger avec lui tous les midis ... Non cela me semblait impossible. Rien qu'avec ce premier regard j'eus l'impression qu'il me détestait. Comment était-ce possible alors que nous ne nous connaissions même pas ? Non je ne devais pas me laisser intimider dès ce premier jour, je devais prendre sur moi même comme à chaque fois. Cette nouvelle rentrée était vraiment difficile mais je ne devais pas abandonner. Tant pis je me ferais d'autres amis et je ne recroiserais plus jamais cet Edward. Dommage car Alice et Emmett semblaient vraiment très gentils. Je ne dis pas grand chose durant le reste du repas bien qu'Alice me sollicita pour en savoir un peu plus sur moi. Je lui appris que j'étais la fille du shérif, que je venais tout droit d'Arizona.

Pendant le reste de la journée je discutais avec Alice sans que d'autres élèves ne m'approchent.

- Dis Alice, les élèves ne sont pas très accueillant ici ou c'est moi qui produit cet effet là?

- Hum, à vrai dire je pense qu'il y a plusieurs raisons. Effectivement, ici les gens ne sont pas toujours accueillant mais ils sont sympa. Ils se méfient juste un peu des gens qui pourraient bouleverser leur petite vie, ne t'inquiètes pas d'ici quelque temps tu n'auras plus ce problème. Ensuite cela vient peut-être aussi du fait que tu sois avec moi...

Elle me répondit avec un pincement dans la voix et je me demandais si c'était dû à de la tristesse ou autre.

- Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je.

- Je n'ai pas de réponse précise à t'apporter et j'en suis désolée... On peut se voir après les cours si tu veux pour en discuter un peu plus ? Je connais un glacier sympa sur Port Angeles.

- Pas de soucis, je préviens Charlie et on y va. Je te raccompagnerai chez toi si tu veux.

J'étais pressée que la fin des cours arrive. Charlie allait être ravi que je me sois faite une amie et que je sorte de la maison. Il avait tellement peur que je reste enfermée et que je reste à l'écart des autres... Lorsque la cloche retentit je me ruais donc vers la sortie de l'établissement tout en composant le numéro de mon père. Bien évidement, je suis incapable de marcher et de faire autre chose en même temps et je manquais de m'écrouler mais quelqu'un me rattrapa par le bras juste avant que je n'heurte le sol. Alice me souriait en me tenant par le bras. Elle me dit qu'elle devait aller prévenir ses frères et qu'elle serrait de retour rapidement. Mon père répondit lorsque j'arrivais à ma camionnette.

- Allo, Bella ?

- Papa, je suis désolée de te déranger ...

Mais il me coupa avant que je ne puisse terminer ma phrase.

- Bella, tu as un problème ? Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?

- Non, non papa, je voulais juste te prévenir que je vais manger une glace avec une amie donc je ne rentre pas tout de suite.

- Une amie ?!

- Oui, elle s'appelle Alice Cullen, elle est dans ma classe lui dis-je pour le rassurer.

- Ah, la fille du docteur Cullen. Très bien. Faites attention et ne rentres pas trop tard Bella.

- Promis! A plus tard.

Et il raccrocha.

Alice m'avait rejoint sans que je m'en rende compte. Nous montâmes dans ma camionnette, je mis le contact. Je baissais le son de l'autoradio, n'étant pas sûre d'avoir les mêmes goûts qu'elle en matière de musique. Le moteur cala. Ah ma chevrolet a décidé de faire des siennes ... Je remis le contact sous le regard amusé d'Alice et je réussis enfin à démarrer sans caler.

- Hey bah! Elle n'est pas toute jeune ta camionnette me dit elle en souriant.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée! Mon père me l'a offerte en arrivant, pensant qu'elle pourrait m'être utile. Je suis bien contente qu'elle roule !!

Elle m'indiqua le chemin jusqu'à Port Angeles et nous nous arrêtâmes devant un glacier. Il ne faisait pas très beau mais quel que soit le temps j'adorais manger des glaces. Une fois dans la boutique je m'aperçus qu'il y avait un immense choix de parfums. La boutique était jolie mais sans être tape à l'œil. Un grand comptoir avec tous les parfums se trouvait à gauche de l'entrée, à droite se trouvaient des tables et des chaises pour manger. Des miroirs tapissaient les murs à mi-hauteur, le reste de la boutique était de couleur orange pastel, les tables et les chaises étaient blanches. C'était vraiment agréable à voir. Nous choisissions nos glaces, à l'italienne vanille-fraise pour Alice, Nutella-smarties pour moi. Une fois assises à une table dans un coin de la boutique nous nous remîmes à parler.

- Tu sais, tout à l'heure tu m'as demandé pourquoi les gens m'évitaient. Comme je t'ai dit je n'ai pas vraiment de réponses à te donner mais je pense pouvoir te fournir quelques arguments. Nous avons emménagés à Forks il y a deux ans. Mon père est médecin à l'hôpital et ma mère retape d'anciennes maisons. Nous sommes donc aisés et déjà cela ne plait pas forcement... Ensuite il y a eu pas mal de rumeurs sur ma famille et certaines étaient fondées mais nous n'avons jamais relevé. Comme tu as pu le remarquer, Emmett et Edward ont le même âge. La sœur de ma mère et son mari sont décédés dans un accident de voiture lorsque mon frère était petit, il devait avoir 2 ans. Ma mère ne pouvait se résigner à laisser cet enfant seul, Edward nous a donc rejoint et avec Emmett nous le considérons vraiment comme notre frère vu que nous avons été élevés ensemble et de la même manière. Bref nous n'avons pas su comment mais certains élèves ont eu vent de cette histoire et ça a fait couler beaucoup d'encre dans le lycée. Comme tu peux t'en douter, Edward en a beaucoup souffert et en voyant cela, nous nous sommes encore plus rapprochés de lui avec Emmett. Les gens ont continué à parler sur nous et ainsi à nous exclure petit à petit. Ensuite la carrure d'Emmett impressionne, le calme et l'intelligence d'Edward agacent, ma joie de vivre dérange. Enfin les élèves nous méprisent en pensant que nous sommes de "vaniteux enfants de bourges" comme ils le disent ... Bref de la jalousie d'une côté, des paroles blessantes de l'autre, des élèves trop immatures.

J'étais émue par ce long discours d'Alice. J'avais mal pour elle et pour ses frères. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras mais je n'étais pas très démonstrative.

- Je me moque de ce que les autres pensent lui dis-je. Si ils sont trop bêtes pour préférer vous exclure plutôt qu'apprendre à vous connaître c'est vraiment dommage pour eux. De plus certaines filles de la classe ont l'air d'être des pestes, non ?

- Si tu parles de Jessica Stanley et de ses copines, je confirme, dit elle. Elle cherche désespérément à sortir avec Edward depuis un an mais il repousse ses avances et du coup elle me le fait payer même si je n'y peux rien ...

- Pathétique et puéril comme comportement ...

- Un peu, bienvenu à Forks !

L'heure tourna et je la raccompagnais à 500 mètres de chez elle. Je ne vis pas sa maison qui était cachée par des arbres. Elle sortit de la voiture en m'adressant un grand sourire.

- Bonne soirée Bella, et merci pour tout.

- Merci à toi Alice. Rentres bien.


	9. Chapter 9

**Je suis vraiment très contente que cette histoire vous plaise ! Pour ma part j'aime beaucoup l'écrire.  
Encore merci pour votre soutien !**

**

* * *

  
**

POV Jasper

J'étais déçu de ne pas avoir pu manger avec Alice ce midi. Tant pis, ça sera pour une autre fois. Son numéro de téléphone était accroché juste au dessus de mon bureau. Elle l'avait écrit sur un croquis fait au crayon de papier. Je le contemplais à chaque fois que je m'asseyais. Il représentait un corps de femme habillé d'une somptueuse robe de soirée rouge, fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Je soupirais. si seulement je pouvais l'emmener au bal de fin d'année avec CETTE robe. Enfin rien que l'emmener au bal me ferait très plaisir mais peut-être qu'elle serait inviter par quelqu'un d'autre ou peut-être qu'elle n'était pas du genre à aller aux fêtes de fin d'année. Bref, j'avais le temps pour y réfléchir, le bal se tiendrait dans 2 mois. D'abord samedi et ensuite on verra. Dans la poche de mon jean, mon téléphone vibra.

- Allo ?

- Jasper ?! J'espère que je ne te dérange pas.

Immédiatement je reconnus la voix d'Alice. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage.

- Non, non pas du tout ajoutais-je avec un peu trop d'entrain.

- Je voulais savoir si nous pouvions manger ensemble demain midi ?

- Ça ne me pose aucun problème, mais la nouvelle...

- Bella, me coupa-t-elle avant que je n'ai le temps de terminer ma phrase. Je vais m'arranger pour qu'elle mange avec mes frères.

- Ok, super ! On se retrouve demain midi alors ? A la cafet' ?!

- D'accord, à demain Jasper. Bonne soirée.

- Bonne soirée à toi Alice.

J'étais dans un état euphorique. J'étais déjà accro à elle alors que nous ne nous connaissions à peine et cela m'effraya quelque peu. J'avais peur que mes sentiments ne soient pas réciproques. Je ne devais pas me faire du soucis pour ça, je voulais être ami avec elle et si elle acceptait de manger avec moi elle devait vouloir la même chose.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées lorsque quelqu'un m'en extirpa en toquant à ma porte.

- Jasper nous allons manger m'indiqua Rosalie.

Mince ! Rosalie. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire pour demain midi?

- Rose, entres s'il te plait. Il faut que je te parle.

- Hum ?!

Bon aller, autant être direct, dans le pire des cas elle serait énervée ce soir mais ça irait mieux demain.

- Tu te souviens d'Alice, la fille avec qui je sors samedi ? -_je sors_- cela me fit bizarre de dire ça mais ça me rendait tellement heureux. Elle hocha la tête donc je poursuivis. Demain midi je mange avec elle.

- Mais c'est génial ça !

- Oui mais ... Vu son visage, elle venait de comprendre. Elle semblait vexée.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je mangerai à l'extérieur du lycée me dit-elle sèchement. Puis elle sortit de ma chambre.

POV Alice

- EDWARRRRRDDDD ! Criais-je à travers la maison.

Il arriva, trop doucement à mon goût.

- Pas besoin d'hurler comme une démente, j'étais dans une pièce à côté ! Que veux-tu ?

- J'ai un service à te demander ...

- Hum ça dépend de ce que tu vas me demander dit-il méfiant.

- Demain je ne mange pas avec vous, sauf que Bella ne peut pas manger avec moi donc j'ai besoin, qu'Emmett et toi, mangiez avec elle.

- Il n'en est pas question Alice !

Cette fois-ci il était bel et bien en colère. Mais je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi, elle était injustifiée.

- Pourquoi pas ? Vous pourriez faire connaissance.

- NON, NON ET NON ! Hurla-t-il à son tour. C'est ta copine, je n'ai aucune envie de la connaître, tu te débrouilles !

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Emmett intrigué par les hurlements.

- Emmett dis-je en lui sautant au cou. J'ai besoin de toi s'il te plait ... Demain je ne peux pas manger avec Bella, tu voudrais bien être gentil et manger avec elle puisqu'Edward refuse catégoriquement. Dis oui, s'il te plait l'implorais-je en faisant une mine de chien battu.

- Hey dis donc Ed', toi qui veux être un gentleman, tu refuses de manger avec une fille ? Hahaha, elle t'a tapé dans l'œil et t'as peur ?

- Emmett! tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !!!

- Si ça peut embêter Edward, je mangerai avec Bella. Et puis j'ai bien vu sa tendance à rougir pour tout et n'importe quoi, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser !

Oh non, la pauvre elle ne voudra plus jamais me parler après ça ...

- Em' sois gentil avec elle, ne lui fait pas peur s'il te plait. Elle est nouvelle ne l'oublies pas ...

- Bon OK je vais essayer de me tenir.

Il quitta la pièce avec une mine boudeuse voulant dire qu'il se forcerait à être gentil avec elle, sans la mettre dans l'embarras.

- Heureusement que je peux compter sur lui au moins, dis-je à Edward en lui tirant la langue.

- Tu comprendras plus tard Alice ...

Sur ce, il disparu, allant s'enfermer dans sa chambre. En passant devant sa porte j'entendis le bruit d'une guitare sèche. Quelque chose n'allait pas si il jouait. Tant pis, je verrais ça un autre jour, pour le moment j'avais plus important à penser : qu'allais-je porter demain ?

POV Edward

Ce qu'Alice m'avait demandé quelques minutes plus tôt m'avait mis dans une colère noire. Pouvait-on vraiment appeler ça de la colère ? Je ne savais pas trop, j'étais perdu. Je ne détestais pas Bella mais quelque chose me gênait. J'étais torturé par des sentiments que je ne pouvais pas nommer. Penser à elle me faisait mal, je devais m'en éloigner. Je pris ma guitare préférée, puis me mis à jouer. Je fis plusieurs essais avant de me lancer sur Wonderwall d'Oasis. Les premières notes résonnèrent et me firent du bien, je m'occupais l'esprit, le laissant divaguer loin de ce qui me torture. Je commençais à fredonner le premier couplet

_Today is gonna be the day (Aujourd'hui va être le jour) that they're gonna throw it back to you.(Où ils rejetteront la faute sur toi.) By now you should've somehow realised what you gotta do, (A présent, tu devrais quelque peu t'être rendue compte de ce que tu dois faire) I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_. _(Je ne crois pas que quiconque ressente ce que je ressens pour toi en ce moment.)_.

Énervé je reposais ma guitare sur son socle. Même cette chanson me faisait penser à elle. J'étais enervé mais pas après elle, pas après Alice, plutôt après moi. Je ne devais pas être faible ni me montrer vulnérable pour une fille que je ne connaissais pas. Elle ne devait pas avoir une emprise sur moi, quelle qu'elle soit. Non je devais être fort, faire face à elle ainsi qu'à ce qui me torture. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait en moi, j'avais peur. Emmett pense qu'elle me plait. Non ça ne peut pas être ça. Je me suis promis de ne jamais tomber amoureux car si j'étais là c'est parce que mes parents étaient tombés amoureux, si ils n'étaient plus là c'est parce qu'au cours d'un trajet en voiture ils avaient eu l'idée de s'embrasser ce qui fit perdre à mon père le contrôle de la voiture. Et me voilà seul, du moins sans parents à cause de l'amour, s'ils n'étaient pas tombés amoureux, je ne serais pas là à l'heure actuelle. Je ne serais pas de ce monde, je n'embêtrais pas Carlisle et Esmée, je ne serais pas orphelin. Je refuse de faire subir ça à quelqu'un. Dans La mécanique du coeur de Mathias Malzieu, un passage m'a marqué _"Tout le plaisir et toute la joie que l'amour peut faire ressentir se paient un jour ou l'autre en souffrances. Et plus on aime fort, plus la douleur à venir sera décuplée. Tu connaîtras le manque, puis les affres de la jalousie, de l'incompréhension, la sensation de rejet et l'injustice..."_. Non, pour rien au monde je ne voudrais ressentir ça, pour rien au monde je tomberais amoureux. J'aime ma famille, mais je veux rien aimer d'autre. Je me l'interdis. Je ne veux pas faire de mal à une fille à cause de ça, et, c'est peut-être égoïste mais je ne veux pas non plus en souffrir. Depuis des années je me maintiens loin de ce sentiment, j'essaye d'être distant avec les gens donc je ne permettrais pas à quelqu'un de boulverser mon existence.


	10. Chapter 10

**Étant malade aujourd'hui, je suis restée chez moi et vu que je m'ennuyais j'ai écris un nouveau chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment celui que je préfère mais bon il va s'avérer utile pour la suite de ma fic. **

**Donnez moi votre avis car étant dans un état second j'ai un peu de mal !**

**PS : merci pour toutes vos reviews :D  
**

**

* * *

  
**

POV Alice

Encore une fois le réveil fut difficile. Je me levais avec une boule dans le ventre. Mon estomac était noué, le stresse y était pour quelque chose. J'allais enfin manger avec lui. je n'en revenais toujours pas ! Comment un garçon comme lui pouvait-il s'intéresser à une fille comme moi ? Cette pensée me fit chaud au cœur, le stresse s'effaça et ma bonne humeur reprit le dessus. Tout me donnait envie de sourire, même les blagues d'Emmett durant le petit déjeuner. Je sentais que cette journée allait être exceptionnelle! J'avais vraiment hâte d'être au déjeuner mais en attendant j'allais devoir affronter 1h de maths, 2h de philosophie, 1h d'histoire.

J'arrivais au lycée à l'heure dans la grosse jeep d'Emmett -qui ne passait jamais inaperçue- en même temps que Bella. Je devais lui annoncer que ce midi elle allait être seule avec mes frères.

- Salut Bella ! Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Salut ! Tu as l'air de bonne humeur dis donc !

- Bella, il faut que je te dise, ce midi nous ne pourrons pas manger ensemble, je suis désolée. Mes frères te gardent une place à la cafet', d'accord ?

Elle semblait être mal à l'aise, le rouge lui monta aux joues. Était-ce parce qu'elle allait manger avec eux, sans moi ? M'en voulait-elle ?

- Euh ... Ou ... Oui bien sûr répondit-elle en bégayant.

Nous entrâmes en cours de maths et j'étais toujours dans un état euphorique. Je redescendis sur Terre en voyant la note que j'avais obtenu contrôle précédent : 6/20. Hum, j'allais devoir prendre des cours avant que mes parents ne se rendent compte de mes notes de plus en plus catastrophiques. Bella fit une grimace en voyant ma note et mima un _"Désolée"_.Je lui répondis par un sourire, peut-être qu'elle pourrait m'aider, elle était peut-être douée dans cette matière.

Le cours de philo fut atroce. Le sujet du cours portait sur la démonstration et autant l'avouer, je n'ai absolument rien compris... Note pour moi même : prendre aussi des cours de philo !

Je commençais à avoir des crampes aux joues à force de sourire pour tout et n'importe quoi. Bella me regarda et m'interrogea sur ma bonne humeur et mon sourire béat. Bon autant lui expliquer, j'avais besoin que quelqu'un soit au courant, quelqu'un à qui je puisse me confier et elle était la seule personne que j'avais. Je commençais à lui raconter toute la petite histoire avec Jasper, la première fois où l'on s'est vus, la première fois où l'on s'est parlés.

- Donc ce midi c'est la première fois que vous mangez ensemble ? Me questionna-t-elle.

- Oui lui répondis-je un peu honteuse.

- Mais c'est génial dit elle avec un sourire sincère.

Ce qui est bien avec cette fille c'est qu'elle ne posait pas de questions indiscrètes. Elle écoutait sans interrompre, et paraissait vraiment intéressée par ce que je lui racontais. Cela faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler car mes frères n'étaient pas d'une grande utilité. Elle était vraiment gentille et j'étais sûre que nous deviendront de très bonnes amies. J'étais soulagée d'avoir pu me confier à quelqu'un qui ne me jugeait pas, qui me comprenait.

La dernière heure de la matinée passa trop lentement à mon goût. J'étais sur-éxitée, je sautillais sur ma chaise, je remuais dans tous les sens. Les autres devaient me croire dérangée mais ce n'était pas grave. Le cours n'arriva même pas à mes oreilles tellement j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Bella semblait s'amuser du spectacle que je lui offrais et elle me demanda à plusieurs reprises si tout allait bien. Question à laquelle je répondais par un hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire. A bien y réfléchir je devais vraiment avoir l'air niaise mais j'étais heureuse et seul ça comptait. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit je me figeais pendant quelques secondes pour tenter de reprendre mes esprits.

- Aller, viens Alice me dit Bella. Tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer.

Sa remarque m'apaisa quelque peu et je me levais de ma chaise. Bella me prit par le bras jusqu'à la cafétéria et nous nous séparâmes à ce moment là mais elle me glissa un _"Bonne chance"_ juste avant de partir. Je pris un plateau et j'y déposais une salade en entrée, un sandwich et une gaufre. Mouais, je n'étais même pas sûre de pouvoir avaler ça. Je le cherchais des yeux dans la salle et je le vis assis seul à une table dos à moi. Mon dieu, même de dos il était beau. les autres élèves autour de lui semblaient insignifiant. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de sa silhouette. Lorsqu'il me vit arriver à la table, il se leva pour me dire bonjour. Il était encore plus beau que ce que j'avais espéré. Il portait un jean Stone, avec une chemise blanche aux manches longues qu'il avait relevées jusqu'aux coudes, les deux premiers boutons n'étaient pas attachés ce qui laissait apparaître la peau de son torse. Elle semblait si douce que j'eus envie de la toucher. Ressaisis-toi immédiatement Alice m'ordonnais-je. Il me sourit et je m'assis en face de lui. Mon stresse s'envola. C'est étonnant le don qu'il avait pour me mettre à l'aise.

Je tournais la tête, balayais la salle des yeux jusqu'au moment où je trouvais Bella assise avec Emmett. Ainsi Edward n'était pas là...Nous en parlerions ce soir. Remarque, ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser Bella et mon frère, ils rigolaient. Puis Emmett regarda dans ma direction avec un sourire sur les lèvres qui en disait long. Je détournais immédiatement le regard, si il avait bien une chose que je ne voulais pas voir c'était Emmett se moquer de moi. Je me concentrais de nouveau sur Jasper. Le repas se déroula bien et par miracle je réussis à manger tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon plateau.

- Je pensais à une chose, me dit-il.

- Laquelle ?

- Ca te dérangerait si samedi je t'emmenais dans un endroit dans lequel j'adore aller ?

- Non pas du tout, ou se trouve cet endroit afin que mes parents m'y déposent ?

- Je passerai te prendre chez toi, en début d'après-midi. Vers 13h si cela te convient. Je tiens à garder le lieu secret, du moins j'espère que tu ne le connais pas déjà.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, je lui souris et il me renvoyant un sourire étincelant. J'avais vraiment hâte d'y être et il semblait tout aussi impatient que moi d'y aller. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots entre lui et moi, un regard, un sourire suffisaient pour se comprendre. La sonnerie retentit annonçant la fin de notre repas en tête à tête.

- J'ai été très heureux de manger avec toi me dit-il.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

Arrivés en dehors de la cafétéria, il m'embrassa tendrement sur la joue avant de me souhaiter une bonne fin de journée. J'étais aux anges.

POV Bella

J'arrivais à la cafétéria avec Alice mais celle-ci avait un rendez-vous plus ou moins amoureux. Je me rendis donc à la table où j'avais déjà mangé avec elle. Son frère, Emmett, s'y trouvait mais Edward était absent. Il se leva et me fit de grands signes afin que je ne puisse pas le louper. Je rougis et je me concentrais sur mes pieds pour ne pas trébucher. Il semblait s'amuser de la scène et lorsque j'arrivais à la table il me salua chaleureusement.

- Hey ! Salut Bella ! Je suis désolé qu'Alice t'ait lâchée et que tu te retrouves à manger avec moi.

Au moins il était direct comme mec. Ce repas promettait d'être embarrassant et j'étais seule face à lui. Cependant ce ne fut pas si horrible que ça. Il était drôle bien que pas très fin.

- Je crois qu'Edward craque pour toi, dit-il d'un air nonchalant en mâchant un Twix.

J'étais scotchée, je ne savais plus où me mettre. Je voulais m'enfuir à mille pieds sous terre. Je dus rougir car il rigola en me regardant.

- T'inquiètes, il est assez timide et réservé mais on va le pousser un peu. Depuis que tu es arrivée il est très étrange, même à la maison. Aller fais pas cette tête là, ça lui passera. N'as-tu pas un faible pour lui ?

Emmett ou la délicatesse incarnée... Je levais les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

- Non, je ne suis pas intéressée et de plus, je ne dois pas être son genre de fille.

- Impossible de savoir si tu es son genre ou pas puisqu'on ne l'a jamais vu avec une fille.

A cette remarque mes rires se joignirent aux siens. Nous plaisantâmes encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Alice et qu'il la fixe en souriant. La pauvre, elle devait être comme moi quelques minutes plus tôt, elle ne devait plus savoir ou se mettre. Je la vis détourner le regard et se re-concentrer sur le garçon qui déjeunait avec elle. Ils allaient bien ensemble, j'espérais sincèrement que tout se passe bien entre eux deux.

Emmett me rappela à la réalité en me demandant si j'allais manger mon beignet. Je le lui tendis, je n'avais plus faim donc autant ne pas le gâcher. J'aimais bien ce garçon, même si il pouvait être lourd, peu délicat et ne faisant rien dans la dentelle, au moins on était sûr de passer un bon moment en sa compagnie. Je commençais de plus en plus à apprécier la famille Cullen. Seul Edward restait à l'écart mais je ne m'en souçiais pas vraiment. Peut-être avait-il besoin de temps pour s'habituer à ce que son frère et sa soeur passent du temps avec une personne venant de l'extérieur. Mais j'espérais vraiment qu'il change de comportement et qu'un jour il m'accepte. Je ne voulais pas faire éclater leur famille et je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il se mette en retrait par ma faute. Si ma présence compromettait les liens entre eux, je préférais partir. J'en toucherai deux mots à Alice quand elle sera redescendu de son petit nuage. Elle semblait vraiment heureuse en compagnie de ce garçon, ça faisait chaud au coeur.


	11. Chapter 11

**Voilà le chapitre 11. Je tiens à vous informer qu'entrant dans la phase de révisions intensives en vu du bac je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster régulièrement. Veuillez m'en excuser.**

* * *

POV Alice

En rentrant des cours j'étais dans un autre monde. Je voulais être avec lui, je voulais en savoir plus à propos de lui, mais même si il ne me disait rien tant que j'étais avec lui ça me conviendrait. Je flottais sur un nuage, j'étais bien. J'avais l'impression que tout allait bien, je sentais tous mes soucis envolés. Tout semblait léger autour de moi. Mes pensées voletaient en permanence vers Jasper. Il était si parfait à mes yeux. J'avais adoré ce repas avec lui même si on pouvait imaginer plus romantique comme lieu. Ce déjeuner passé avec lui renforça encore plus mon excitation d'être à samedi. Nous allions enfin nous voir, en dehors du lycée, tous les deux. L'endroit où il comptait m'emmener m'intriguait, il ne m'avait pas dit où, il voulait que cela soit une surprise. J'étais toujours plongées dans mes pensées, allongée sur mon lit en fixant le plafond lorsque quelqu'un frappa à ma porte.

- Hum ... oui ?

- Alice, dit ma mère, il faut que l'on parle et tout de suite !

Elle qui, d'ordinaire était si douce et gentille se trouvait être apparemment en colère, cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi elle pouvait être en énervée. Je me levais et lui ouvrais la porte. Elle entra, l'air contrarié, et me fixa droit dans les yeux. Cela s'annonçait mal... Elle brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

- Ton professeur principal m'a téléphoné cet après-midi et il m'a rapporté que certains de tes résultats laissaient à désirer. Pas dans sa matière puisqu'en espagnol tes notes sont correctes mais en mathématiques. Il semblerait que tu aies obtenu un 4 sur 20 à ton dernier contrôle. Autant te le dire je ne suis pas contente Alice. Nous avons passé un accord je te rappelle, tant que tes notes restent au dessus de la moyenne tu peux sortir comme tu le veux, dans la mesure du raisonnable bien évidemment, sitôt que tu passes en dessous de la moyenne ...

- Je suis privée de sortie finis-je sa phrase dans un murmure.

Mon cœur se serra, je savais parfaitement ce qui allait arriver. Je ne pourrais pas sortir pendant quelques temps, enfin jusqu'à temps que mes notes remontent. Cette punition, bien que méritée, avait des conséquences et la première qui me vint en tête était Jasper.

- Maman, s'il te plait, laisses moi sortir samedi après-midi seulement lui demandais-je avec un regard à en faire pleurer plus d'un.

- Je suis désolée Alice, mais c'est non. Une punition est une punition. Tu sortiras de cette maison seulement pour aller au lycée, les visites sont autorisées mais dans le seul but de travailler.

Elle ne céderait pas, continuer à en parler ne servirait à rien... Elle quitta ma chambre et je fondis en larmes. C'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de pleurer. Toute ma joie disparue alors que quelques minutes auparavant j'aurais juré que rien ne pouvait m'arrêter de sourire. A ce moment précis je me sentais vide. La joie était effacée par le chagrin et la déception. J'étais une coquille vide qui déversait des torrents de larmes. En quelques instants mon monde venait de s'écrouler. Je m'assis sur mon lit, adossée contre le mur, les genoux repliés contre la poitrine, mes bras passés autour, tête baissée. Les larmes continuaient de couler. On frappa à nouveau à ma porte mais je ne bougeais pas. Depuis combien de temps étais-je dans cette position ? Je n'en savais rien, je ne savais même pas si cela se comptait en minutes ou en heures.

Je sentis quelqu'un s'assoir sur mon lit mais je ne relevais pas la tête, je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit dans cet état. Il m'importait peu de savoir qui c'était. Des bras m'entourèrent maladroitement. En relevant la tête je m'aperçus que c'était Edward. Nous ne dîmes rien pendant de longues minutes et je tentais de me calmer. Il me garda dans ses bras jusqu'à temps que je sois calme.

- Que se passe-t-il? Me demanda-t-il. Il semblait inquiet et je m'en voulais de lui vauser du soucis.

- C...ce n'est rien... réussis-je à bafouiller.

- Tu m'en veux pour ce midi ?

Tout à coup je me souvins qu'il avait laisser Bella seule avec Emmett.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça ...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un tel état. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse t'aider dis le moi s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas été très sympa avec toi et avec ta copine pour ce midi, laisse moi me rattraper...

C'était du Edward tout craché. D'abord il pensait être la source de mon malheur, ensuite il s'en voulait pour ne pas m'avoir rendu un service et enfin, il cherchait à se faire pardonner. Cette dernière chose était parfaitement inutile car je ne lui en voulais pas, je n'aurais pas dû lui imposer Bella, ni à lui ni à Emmett d'ailleurs. Je devais affronter mes soucis seule et non pas compter sur quelqu'un d'autre. A ce moment là je me sentis vraiment très égoïste. Je m'en voulais de ne pas trouver de solutions à mes problèmes, je m'en voulais de devoir compter sur lui et Emmett afin que je puisse être contente. A mon âge je devrais vraiment savoir me débrouiller seule... Edward insista encore un peu et je finis par craquer et par tout lui raconter comme je l'avais fait avec Bella. Il s'était reculé pour mieux m'observer et juger mes réactions. Par moment il hocha la tête probablement pour me montrer qu'il m'écoutait sans m'interrompre.

- Je comprends un peu mieux ton comportement de ces derniers jours alors, me dit-il une fois que j'eus terminé mon histoire.

- Cependant j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir grand chose pour toi petite sœur... Je ne peux pas faire changer maman d'avis et je ne suis pas super doué en maths. Mais on va trouver une solution pour que tu ne restes pas enfermée pendant plusieurs semaines entre quatre murs.

- On ?! Répondis-je surprise et émue par cette promesse.

- Oh je pense qu'Emmett se joindra à la partie, si on met Bella dans l'affaire ça montrera aux parents que tu fais des efforts au lycée et que tu rends service à tes profs.

- Merci Edward lui dis-je en lui sautant au cou. Mais saches que je ne fais pas que rendre service à mes professeurs en restant avec Bella, je l'apprécie vraiment, c'est une fille très gentille et je suis sûre que vous iriez très bien ensemble.

Vu la grimace qui passa sur son visage j'en conclue que j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas terminer ma phrase comme ça.

- Je ferais comme si je n'avais pas entendu la fin de ta phrase. Je vais voir comment nous pouvons t'aider et je te tiens au courant. N'en veux pas trop à maman, elle fait ça pour ton bien.

Il avait raison, elle faisait ça pour mon bien. Je ne pouvais m'en vouloir qu'à moi même, après tout si je n'avais pas travaillé en maths c'était de ma faute.

- N'oublies pas de le prévenir pour samedi... Me dit Edward en sortant de ma chambre.

Une fois la porte refermée, je pris mon téléphone portable et j'allais dans les messages. Que pouvais-je bien lui envoyer ? Plusieurs fois j'écrivis un texte pour l'effacer ensuite, n'étant pas satisfaite de la forme. Bon, autant faire simple. Je lui envoyais donc ceci _"Jasper, je suis sincèrement désolée mais je suis privée de sortie à cause d'une mauvaise note en maths. J'espère pouvoir vite remédier à ce problème afin qu'on puisse se voir. Encore désolée ... Je t'embrasse. Alice"_. C'était simple, ça expliquait bien la situation. J'espérais qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas trop. Je restais assise de longues minutes sur mon lit à me repasser la conversation avec mon frère, à repenser à mon repas du midi. Mon téléphone vibra et je mis quelques secondes à comprendre que c'était un appel et non un message. Le cadrant m'informa que c'était Jasper.

- Allo ?! Dis-je surprise et contente à la fois.

- Alice ? Tu vas bien ?

- J'ai vu mieux, et toi ?

- De même.

- Écoutes Jasper, je suis vraiment désolée pour samedi.

- Ce n'est pas grave mais tu n'as plus le droit de sortir ?

- Juste pour aller au lycée.

- Tu as le droit à des visites ou pas du tout ?

- J'ai le droit mais seulement pour travailler....

- Ah, ok je vois dit-il. Tu as trouvé un prof de maths ? Quelqu'un va t'aider ou pas ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je doute pouvoir compter sur mes frères et je ne connais pas grand monde.

- Félicitation Alice, tu viens de te trouver un professeur de mathématiques dit-il en imitant un présentateur de jeu télévisé.

Cela me fit rire, je me sentais soulagée car il ne semblait pas m'en vouloir. Il avait même trouvé une solution pour qu'on puisse se voir.

- Tu es génial Jasper ! Merci beaucoup. Bon, bien évidement je vais devoir en parler avec mes parents et je te tiens au courant. Merci mille fois !!

- J'espère qu'ils vont accepter, si ils refusent je comprendrais, ils n'otn peut être pas envie de voir leur fille avec un garçon à côté d'elle ...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, tu as trouvé une solution, moi je tente de la mettre en place.

J'entendis quelqu'un l'appeler et il répondit _"D'accord j'arrive tout de suite"_.

- Alice, je suis désolé je dois aller manger. Tu me tiens au courant et sinon on se voit demain au lycée.

- Ok, bon appétit ! Lui répondis-je.

- Bisous et bonne soirée.

- Merci à toi aussi, bisous.

Lorsque je raccrochais, j'étais redevenue joyeuse. Bon suite du plan, je devais annoncer à ma mère qu'un garçon allait venir sous norre toît pour m'aider. Je l'appelais en pretextant devoir lui parler et elle monta dans ma chambre. La conversation dut courte et par chance elle accepta immédiatement sans me poser de question. J'avais retrouvé le sourire lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre. Peut-être que je ne sortirais pas ce week-end avec Jasper mais au moins on serait ensemble. Et même si il ne fallait pas espérer grand chose de ce cours de mathématiques, j'étais heureuse de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui. Tellement heureuse que je lui écrivis un sms pour lui annoncer la nouvelle _"J'ai parlé avec mes parents et c'est bon. Bisous"_. Il sembla content au vu de sa réponse _"C'est génial, je serais chez toi à la même heure que prévue. Bisous"_.


	12. Chapter 12

**Voici le chapitre 12. Je suis désolée de le poster aussi tard... J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
A bientôt avec le chapitre 13 je l'espère ! (Et j'espère qu'il n'y a pas de lectrices superstitieuse :P)**

**

* * *

  
**

POV Jasper

Le week-end arriva vite. Peut-être parce que j'étais pressé de la voir, enfin de l'aider en maths. Cependant je ne laissais rien transparaître. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un se doute de quoi que se soit du coup j'agissais comme un jour normal. Mon visage ne reflétait aucune expression mais au fond de moi j'avais hâte. Je ne lui avais pas dit que j'étais pressé de la voir, je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache que j'étais déjà accro à elle. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer. Ça serait bête de la faire fuir alors que tout semble bien parti ou du moins ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression.

C'est une fille tellement géniale. Je la trouve fascinante et je ne comprends pas pourquoi les autres garçons ne sont pas à ses pieds. Tant mieux pour moi d'un côté, ça me laisse peut-être une chance ! Le fait de penser à elle faisait bouillir mon sang tellement je désirais sa compagnie. Différents sentiments se mélangeaient en moi mais je n'arrivais pas toujours à les identifier. Je pensais identifier une amitié que je voulais très forte, bien qu'au fond de moi même j'espérais plus. Pour le moment on était amis, on apprenait à se connaître mais je voulais que le rythme s'accélère, j'attendais bien plus. Je ressentais aussi de la peur. Celle d'être rejeté par la personne que j'apprécie le plus, de voir tous mes espoirs s'écrouler comme un vulgaire château de cartes. Cette angoisse me prenait le ventre et me le tordait dans tous les sens. C'était vraiment étrange tout ce tumulte des sentiments. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je n'osais avouer ça à personne, même ma sœur n'en savait pas un mot bien qu'elle soit ma confidente. Je voulais garder tout ça pour moi, non pas que je me méfie de Rose, loin de moi cette idée, mais je préférais garder toutes ses sensations pour moi de peur qu'elles disparaissent. Les magazines féminins diraient que je suis amoureux.

Amoureux, cela me fait tout drôle de penser ce mot. Amoureux d'une fille que je connais à peine. Mais c'est vrai que j'aimais tout en elle, en partant de son joli visage pour arriver à son rire doux, en passant par sa manière de s'habiller et par sa joie de vivre. En bref elle était parfaite à mes yeux.

Mon ventre cria famine. Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'informa qu'il était presque 12h. Je pris donc la direction de la cuisine afin de voir ce qu'il y avait à manger. Je descendis les escaliers et je m'aperçus que j'étais seul. C'est vrai, c'était samedi. Ma mère et ma sœur passaient la journée au centre commercial et mon père était parti aider un ami qui faisait quelques travaux. Je sortis une casserole afin de faire des pâtes quand mon téléphone sonna _"Viens manger à la maison si tu veux, mes parents sont absents et mes frères ne diront rien. Alice."_. Je ne connaissais pas ses frères mais manger seul n'était pas très réjouissant. Je lui répondis donc que j'arrivais. Je pris ma veste, mes clefs de voiture et mes papiers et je sortis rapidement.

Je me souvenais du chemin pour aller jusqu'à chez elle et le trajet me prit moins de 10 minutes en voiture. Je découvris d'abord le jardin. Il était immense et magnifique. La pelouse était très bien entretenue et on imaginait facilement quelqu'un s'amuser à la couper aux ciseaux afin que tout soit à la même hauteur. Des arbres poussaient sans pour autant cacher la demeure. Des parterres de fleurs colorés tapissaient par endroit la pelouse et frayait un chemin jusqu'à l'entrée. Je garais ma voiture juste après le portail et j'allais jusqu'à la porte de la maison à pieds. La maison était grande, assez vieille mais très bien entretenue. Tout un mur était composé de grandes baies vitrées afin de laisser entrer la lumière et le reste de la maison était percé de grandes fenêtres.

Je sonnais et un garçon vint m'ouvrir. Il devait être son autre frère, celui qui n'était pas là à la cafétéria l'autre jour. Il me tendit la main et je la lui serrais.

- Entre, je suis Edward l'autre grand frère d'Alice. Tu dois être Jasper. On t'attendait pour commander des pizzas m'informa-t-il.

J'avais vu juste. Cependant il paraissait totalement différent de sa sœur, qui était pleine de joie de vire et de son autre frère qui, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, aimait faire des blagues. Edward ne semblait pas être méchant mais plutôt froid, distant voire même méfiant. Après tout, il devait avoir ses raisons, peut être qu'imaginer sa sœur avec un garçon ne lui plaisait guère. Alice arriva à ce moment là et son frère disparut. Elle me fit la bise avec un grand sourire et je fus étonné par ce contact.

- Tu vas bien ? Lui demandais-je.

- Très bien vu que tu es là!

Elle me prit par la main et m'entraîna vers une autre pièce en me disant qu'elle avait réussi à convaincre ses frères de m'attendre pour commander les pizzas car elle ne savait pas ce que je préférais. Mais je l'écoutais qu'à moitié, j'étais surpris par la douceur de sa peau et la manière naturelle par laquelle elle m'avait pris la main. Elle se retourna vers moi pour me présenter la pièce dans laquelle on se trouvait. Nous étions dans la pièce vitrée que l'on voyait de l'extérieur, mais c'était encore plus impressionnant à voir de l'intérieur. La pièce était spacieuse et lumineuse, à gauche se trouvait une table assez longue où devaient se tenir les repas de famille vu qu'il y avait plus de 5 chaises. A droite se trouvaient deux canapés mis perpendiculairement l'un à l'autre. Du coup, l'un faisait face à l'écran plat et l'autre à la baie vitrée. La pièce s'éclaircie lorsque quelques rayons de soleil traversèrent les nuages. Pendant que j'admirais la pièce, Alice me tenait toujours la main. A ce moment là l'autre frère d'Alice entra dans la pièce.

- Emmett, je te présente Jasper. Jasper, voici Emmett.

A contre cœur, je dus lâcher sa main pour serrer celle de son frère.

- Salut Jasper, Alice tâche d'être gentille avec lui et de ne pas le faire fuir ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire pour sa sœur.

- Arg Em' tu me le paieras !! Lui dit-elle en lui tirant la langue. Jasper, ne fais pas attention aux bêtises qu'il peut dire, il n'a jamais su dire autre chose de toute manière.

Je lui souris. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment l'intensité des liens qu'elle partageait avec ses frères mais ça ne devait pas être triste tous les jours. Nous commandâmes les pizzas et le temps qu'elles soient livrées Alice me fit visiter la maison. En bas se trouvaient la cuisine, le salon-salle à manger ainsi que la chambre de ses parents. Elle ne me fit pas entrer dans cette dernière et je compris qu'elle était très respectueuse envers ses parents. Nous prîmes les escaliers et nous arrivâmes dans un long couloir. Elle m'indiqua que la première porte à gauche était la chambre d'Emmett, la porte suivante était une salle de bain. Un peu plus loin se trouvait deux portes à droite et elle m'informa que ces pièces étaient les bureaux respectifs de son père et de sa mère mais sans m'y faire entrer. Au bout de couloir se trouvait une porte donnant sur une terrasse orientée plein sud. La vue y était magnifique, le calme de la forêt était reposant. Une fois de retour à l'intérieur nous montâmes un autre escalier nous menant au deuxième et dernier étage. Il n'y avait que trois portes : la chambre d'Edward à gauche, la sienne à droite et en face une pièce insonorisée pour la musique. Dans cette pièce se trouvait un grand piano à queue trônant au milieu de la pièce, une chaine stéréo sur le mur du fond, juste au dessus beaucoup de CD parfaitement rangés sur des étagères, à droite de la pièce une batterie et posés juste à côté se trouvaient des guitares et une basse. Une question me brula les lèvres.

- Qui joue de la musique ?

- Mes frères et moi. Le plus doué reste Edward, Emmett aime surtout faire beaucoup de bruit quant à moi je reprends en grande partie des chansons. Je ne sais pas vraiment composer.

Elle me reprit par la main et nous redescendîmes. Emmett nous regarda avec un regard interrogateur et lourd de sous entendus tout en demandant à Alice :

- As-tu bien fait visiter la maison comme il se doit à notre hôte ?

Les joues d'Alice virèrent au rouge et elle semblait à la foie gênée mais aussi en colère.

- EMMETT ! Ce que tu peux être lourd quand tu t'y mets !

A ce moment là le livreur de pizza arriva et nous commençâmes à manger dans le salon en regardant la télé. Le repas se déroula sans bruit mais Alice restait furieuse après son frère vu les regards qu'elle lui offrait. Une fois terminé, elle descendit ses affaires de maths et on s'installa sur la table de la cuisine. Elle m'expliqua que les maths n'étaient pas son fort et qu'elle décrochait souvent très vite. Elle avait des exercices à faire pour lundi et nous y passâmes quelques temps et au final elle sembla avoir compris. Pendant tout ce temps elle n'arrêtait pas de sourire ce qui me faisait craquer. J'avais envie qu'on parle de tout et n'importe quoi et qu'on laisse tomber les maths. Mais non, je ne devais pas faire ça sinon ses parents refuseraient probablement que je revienne. A un moment Emmett était venu nous interrompre pour nous proposer d'aller faire un bowling le soir. Alice ne cacha pas sa joie et annonça qu'elle allait prévenir Bella. Je n'allais pas laisser Rosalie seule.

- Cela vous dérange si ma sœur vient ? Demandais-je un peu hasardeux.

- Pas de soucis répondit Emmett avec un grand sourire. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce et pendant qu'Alice téléphona à Bella, je fis de même avec Rosalie. Cette dernière était hésitante, malgré sa carapace d'une fille forte, elle était en fait très sensible au regard des autres et peut-être même un peu timide.

- Jazz, tu es sûr que tu veux que je vienne ? Je ne les connais pas et puis je vais passer pour une idiote car je ne sais même pas jouer ...

- Aller Rose, viens. Tu verras ils sont très gentils. Tu ne seras pas la seule fille, Alice emmène une copine aussi, comme ça on sera à égalité, 3 filles, 3 garçons. Ne les laisses pas en minorité, c'est bête un mec quand ça s'y met !

Ça la fit rire et elle accepta.

- Bella peut venir c'est génial !!! Me dit Alice en me sautant au cou.

Pris d'un élan de tendresse j'enroulais mes bras autour d'elle. Elle posa sa tête contre mon torse. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restions comme ça mais j'étais bien ainsi. Elle semblait ne pas vouloir bouger et pour tout avouer, je ne le voulais pas. Mais la porte d'entrée claqua ce qui signifiait qu'un de ses parents était là. Je défis mon étreinte et elle ramassa ses affaires des cours. Elle m'attira dans l'entrée.

- Bonjour maman dit-elle en embrassant une femme d'une quarantaine d'années.

Elles ne se ressemblaient pas. Sa mère avait les cheveux mi-longs, caramels, un visage avec des traits très doux et remplis d'amour.

- Bonjour ma chérie lui répondit-elle.

- Maman je te présente Jasper.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer Madame Cullen lui dis-je en lui serrant la main.

- Enchantée Jasper, mais je t'en prie, appelles moi Esmée.

- Alice, je dois y aller, je vais chercher Rosalie.

Elle me raccompagna jusqu'au portail.

- A ce soir Jasper me dit-elle lorsque je fus dans ma voiture.

* * *

**Petite précision : Alice est toujours privée de sortie dans ce chapitre :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Toutes vos reviews m'ont motivées mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire un chapitre très long aujourd'hui. Pour vous faire patienter je poste tout de même ce chapitre. La scène du bowling sera en 2 chapitres donc voici le 1er ! **

**Merci pour votre soutien !  
**

* * *

POV Alice

Une fois Jasper raccompagné au portail, une mission très difficile s'annonça : j'allais devoir demander à mes parents l'autorisation de sortir ce soir... Ca allait être très périlleux. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle : une soirée en compagnie de Jasper. Je ne savais pas trop comment aborder le sujet mais autant en parler immédiatement, mes parents n'aimant pas tourner autour du pot.

- Maman ? Appelais-je en rentrant.

- Oui ma chérie ?

- J'aimerais te demander quelque chose ... Je n'eus pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un immense sourire fendit ses lèvres. Elle était toujours heureuse de pouvoir aider quelqu'un.

- En fait c'est plutôt un service ... Je me mis à jouer nerveusement avec les boutons de ma chemise, la tête baissée en regardant mes mains.

- Que se passe-t-il ?!

Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir, je me mis à bégayer. Bégaiement qui traduisait ma nervosité.

- C.. ce soir, Ed...ward, Emmett, Bel...la, Jasper et ...sa soeur vo..vont faire un bow...ling et ...

- Je vous arrête tout de suite mademoiselle Alice Cullen ! Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes privée de sortie ?!

Je baissais la tête, honteuse car je me souvenais parfaitement être privée de sortie mais j'espérais tellement pouvoir sortir ce soir.

- Maman, s'il te plaît, tu ne peux pas faire une petite entorse au règlement juste pour ce soir ?

- Je suis désolée mais non, une punition reste une punition. Tu pourras sortir et voir Jasper quand tu ne seras plus puni. Déjà tu le vois au lycée et à la maison car il vient t'aider en maths. Enfin j'espère qu'il t'aide vraiment hein ...

Je restais bouche bée par ce que ma mère venait de me dire. Non seulement elle savait que j'appréciais Jasper mais en plus elle doutait qu'on travaille les maths. Elle était assez observatrice et perspicace sur ce coup là. Il faut bien avouer que j'avais passé un super après-midi avec Jasper et que grâce à lui j'avais bien compris mes exos pour lundi mais il ne c'était rien passé, du moins rien de plus que des maths à ma plus grande déception ...

C'est donc triste et déçue que je montais dans ma chambre afin de réfléchir. Je devais annoncer la nouvelle à Jasper... Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte puis entra. En relevant la tête je vis Edward et Emmett.

- Hey petite soeur, prête pour ce soir ?!

Emmett où le roi de la gaffe ...

- Em' je ne peux pas sortir, je suis privée de sortie jusqu'à ce que mes notes augmentent ... Maman ne veut pas faire d'entorse à ma punition donc je vais devoir rester là ce soir.

- Ah non, il en est hors de question ! S'écria Edward. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on ait passé l'après-midi à réfléchir à une sortie pour rien !

- T'inquiètes soeurette, on va te sortir de là et tu seras présente ce soir. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser dit Emmett en frappant dans ses mains.

On passa donc une bonne heure à trouver un moyen pour me faire sortir ce soir. Une fois le plan trouvé, Emmett et Edward allaient annoncer à ma mère qu'ils sortaient ce soir avec des amis. Cette sortie étonna ma mère mais elle était heureuse de voir que ses fils faisaient des efforts pour être en contact avec d'autres jeunes. Bien sûr elle se sentit obligée de préciser que je devais rester à la maison.

***

Le rendez-vous était fixé à 21h30 au bowling. Nous devions prendre Bella en chemin à 21h10. Par chance ce soir mon père était de garde à l'hôpital, ma mère avait invité une de ses amies à passer la soirée à la maison. Il était exactement 20h47 à ma montre et je doutais de l'efficacité du plan qu'Edward et Emmett avaient monté. J'avais plutôt intérêt qu'il fonctionne ... Je devais, pendant que ma mère et son amie se trouvaient dans la cuisine prétexter vouloir travailler mes maths et ainsi faire semblant de monter dans ma chambre, la fermer à clef de l'extérieur pour ne pas que ma mère y rentre. Pendant ce temps, Edward sortait la voiture du garage et Emmett m'attendait dans le jardin. Il était 20h55 et j'étais sur la terrasse du premier étage. De là je pouvais voir Emmett qui se trouvait juste en dessous, prêt à me rattraper au cas ou je ne tombe. Edward avait sorti une échelle du garage afin de faciliter ma descente. Par miracle tout se passa bien. Arrivée en bas je réajustais ma tenue. Pour une fois j'avais mis un pantalon, il était assez large et noir. Je n'allais pas me mettre en robe ou en jupe pour aller jouer au bowling, je devais cacher à tout prix ces ignobles chaussures ! Emmett dut cacher l'échelle dans le jardin ce qui l'amusa beaucoup. Ce qu'il pouvait vraiment être désespérant lorsqu'il le voulait ...

Bella monta dans la voiture et parut très mal à l'aise tout à coup. Je ne compris pas, Edward conduisait bien et pour une fois Emmett ne fit pas de mauvaises blagues. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, chose assez rare venant de sa part. Tous deux avaient un comportement bizarre ce soir. Pendant le trajet je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce que je faisais. J'avais peur que mes parents l'apprennent, les conséquences seraient terribles… Une fois la voiture garée, nous sortîmes tous afin d'attendre Jasper et Rosalie. Ils arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard dans une BMW 116d blanche. A ma grande surprise ce fut Rosalie qui conduisait. Après tout, peut-être que la voiture lui appartenait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à notre hauteur, Jasper m'adressa un sourire craquant. Rosalie était vraiment très jolie, ses vêtements étaient simples pourtant mais ils la mettaient très bien en valeur. Emmett sembla s'en rendre compte vu la manière dont il la regardait. Edward semblait –comme à son habitude- indifférent et Bella paraissait gênée. Les présentations furent rapides et nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment qui se dressait devant nous.

A l'intérieur un jeune homme nous escorta jusqu'à une piste puis nous revêtîmes tous ces affreuses chaussures ressemblant à des chaussures de clown. J'eus le temps d'échanger quelques mots avec pour savoir si quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle haussa les épaules en me disant que ce n'était rien et que ça passerait. Du Bella tout craché, elle m'en parlera peut-être dans les jours qui suivent ou alors j'insisterai tout juste assez pour le savoir.

Emmett ouvrit les festivités. Il semblait assez sûr de lui lorsqu'il alla chercher une boule. Au moment où il avança vers la piste et qu'il lâcha sa boule Edward le déconcentra en lui criant « VAS-Y EMMETTOUNET ! ». Edward réussit son coup et la boule d'Em' arriva dans la gouttière. C'est dans l'hilarité générale qu'Emmett retenta sa chance et touché 8 quilles sur 10. Edward s'élança et fit un strike. C'était au tour de Jasper. J'admirais sa démarche gracieuse et son lancé parfait. Tellement parfait que lui aussi fit un strike. Ça allait être difficile de faire aussi bien. Mon tour arriva sauf que je n'étais pas aussi douée, loin de la même … Au final je touchais 4 quilles sur 10. Je compris pourquoi Bella était réticente quand je lui ai proposé cette sortie, apparemment elle ne savait pas jouer au bowling. C'est donc le rouge aux joues qu'elle retourna s'asseoir sans avoir touché une quille. Rosalie tout aussi gracieuse que son frère, cela semblait être de famille, mais elle n'était pas aussi douée. En effet 7 quilles furent renversées.

La première partie s'acheva avec Edward en tête et Bella pour fermer la marche. Jasper était deuxième, Rosalie troisième, puis suivait Emmett et enfin moi. Bon ça aurait pu être pire ! Pendant que les garçons et Bella commandaient à boire j'en profitais pour aller aux toilettes avec Rosalie. Lorsque je me lavais les mains –Rosalie étant dans les toilettes-, une voix nasillarde me parvint aux oreilles et je reconnus directement à qui elle appartenait : Jessica.

- Alors Cullen, on s'approprie Jasper ? Je croyais que je t'avais dis de ne pas l'approcher … Tu étais prévenue.

- Elle va le payer ajouta sa copine Lauren.

- A un point qu'elle ne peut pas imaginer ricana Jessica. Cullen, ma vengeance commencera demain, méfies toi.

A ce moment là Rosalie sortit des toilettes …


	14. Chapter 14

**Voilà une petite surprise pour ce début de week-end ! J'avais hâte d'écrire ce chapitre donc le voilà. J'espère qu'il vous plaira car j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Comme Mimily me l'a demandé j'ai fait un POV Edward et un de Bella dans ce chapitre.  
Cependant j'ai une question à laquelle seuls vous pouvez me donner une réponse ! Dois-je continuer de mettre plusieurs POV par chapitre ou préférez-vous un seul POV par chapitre ? A moins que vous y soyez indifférents. Bref, votre avis m'intéresse !!!**

**Encore un grand merci pour votre soutien, je crois que sans cette fic n'existerait pas.**

**Enjoy !**

**

* * *

**

POV Rosalie

Lorsque je sortis des toilettes j'entendis une voix tout à fait désagréable. Je m'aperçus que cela venait d'une fille du lycée et qu'elle s'en prenait à Alice. Hum que faire ? Devais-je intervenir ou pas ? Je n'en avais pas spécialement envie mais si elle devait devenir la petite amie de mon frère autant que je m'entende bien avec elle dès le début. Et puis il faut dire que j'aimais beaucoup ses vêtements et qu'on pourrait faire du shopping ensemble. C'est donc en jetant un regard noir et rempli de haine à la jeune fille que je m'adressais à Alice.

- Aurais-tu un problème avec ces deux pestes, Alice ?! Si c'est le cas je suis sûre et certaine qu'on va trouver un moyen d'arranger ça.

- C'est qui elle ? Demanda cette Jessica de manière très hautaine en s'adressant à sa copine. Cette dernière me détaillait de la tête aux pieds et je pouvais sentir d'ici l'envie.

- Bon écoute, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins et je ne me répéterai pas, c'est bien clair ? Tu n'as rien à savoir de moi si ce n'est que je suis la sœur de Jasper et que, laisse tomber, une fille comme toi ne le mérite pas. De toute manière il a déjà quelqu'un d'autre en vu si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Fière de moi, je pris Alice par le bras et nous quittâmes les toilettes laissant derrière nous les deux vipères crachant leur venin. Finalement cette soirée était bien plus amusante que ce que j'avais espéré. Les garçons étaient gentils, ça me faisait plaisir de voir mon frère trouver quelqu'un. Quant à Bella … hum … j'y étais totalement indifférente. Elle n'aurait pas existé, ça n'aurait rien changé. Non pas que je ne l'aimais pas mais elle ne parlait que très peu, elle était très maladroite et quelconque. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'un garçon pouvait lui trouver. J'ai bien remarqué que le garçon nous ayant escorté jusqu'à la piste la regardait et j'étais jalouse que ça ne soit pas moi qu'il regarde. Jalouse car le frère d'Alice, Emmett, rigolait beaucoup avec elle, jalouse car mon frère lui parlait. Le seul à agir de la même manière que moi était l'autre frère d'Alice, Edward. Bien que je sentais son regard se poser sur elle de temps en temps, il ne semblait guère l'apprécier. Il faut dire qu'il était bizarre, froid et distant sauf avec son frère et sa sœur, un peu avec Jasper aussi je dois l'avouer, mais il s'en tenait au minimum.

Les garçons étaient assis à une table lorsqu'on revenait. Jasper et Edward buvaient une bière, Emmett une vodka, Bella un coca. Emmett se leva et nous demanda si on voulait quelque chose. Autant le suivre, je demandais donc une vodka, et Alice une limonade. Les verres s'enchainèrent …

POV Bella

Alice nous raconta d'un ton très enjoué la scène des toilettes et j'étais contente pour elle qu'elles aient cloué le bec à Jessica et Lauren. Mon amie était heureuse et cela faisait plaisir à voir. Jasper ne le lâchait pas des yeux et lorsque je détournais mon regard afin de les laisser en tête à tête ce fut pour voir Emmett et Rosalie boire cul-sec de la vodka. Ils allaient bien ensemble aussi ces deux là. Ils rigolaient, parlaient. L'alcool était vraiment ravageur chez certain. C'était amusant à voir jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à s'embrasser. Mon regard se posa sur Edward. Il semblait agacé, il regardait ailleurs, faisait bouger sa jambe de manière nerveuse. Lorsqu'il croisa mon regard, il détourna aussitôt la tête.

Ainsi je me retrouvais seule, enfin pas vraiment puisqu'Edward était à quelques mètres de moi mais Alice et Jasper étaient partis parler dans un endroit un peu plus calme. Emmett et Rosalie s'étaient faits jeter dehors par un vigile pour ne pas « choquer les enfants », c'était ses paroles. Ils pourront revenir une fois calmés. Edward se leva et partit sans m'adresser un regard ou même un mot. Bon il reviendra bien tôt ou tard …

POV Alice

Nous nous étions éclipsés avec Jasper afin de pouvoir parler un peu plus tranquillement. Enfin ça, c'était l'excuse que nous avions servi à Bella. En réalité, on s'était arrangés avec Emmett pour laisser notre frère et Bella ensemble. Ce qu'Edward pouvait être stupide quand il s'y mettait ! Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de la soirée donc j'espérais bien qu'il le fasse maintenant et qu'il ne soit pas idiot.

Nous avions parlé de tout et n'importe quoi avec Jasper. Il était ravi que je m'entende bien avec sa sœur, car d'après lui, ce n'était chose facile pour tout le monde. Il m'a dit bien aimé le calme d'Edward mais aussi l'humour –quoi qu'un peu douteux- d'Emmett. Bien que mon frère et sa sœur ne se soient pas rencontrés dans les meilleurs conditions on était que ça marche entre eux, au moins ça tissait des liens et qui sait, peut être même des amitiés.

Il me prit tendrement la main et je plongeais dans ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un vert magnifiques, tellement profond que j'aurais pu m'y noyer. On se contempla pendant de longues minutes. Ce genre de regard n'a rien besoin d'autres, les paroles deviennent superflues. Un élan incontrôlable me prit et je me retrouvais dans ses bras chose qui le surprit tout autant que moi. J'y avais pensé si longtemps mais ce moment était encore plus formidable que dans mes pensées les plus folles. J'avais l'impression que ses bras étaient faits pour moi. Ma tête vint trouver sa place contre son épaule et il enfouit sa tête dans mes cheveux. Ces sensations étaient très agréables et j'oubliais vite le monde qui nous entourait. Dans ma bulle il ne restait plus que lui et moi et cela me suffisait parfaitement. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus mais je savais que je ne pourrais plus me passer de lui. Et comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées il resserra un peu plus son étreinte. Le bonheur total. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur le sommet de ma tête avant de murmurer quelques mots qui résonnèrent dans mes oreilles. Quelques mots que je ne pourrais jamais oublier tant le moment était approprié et tant ils étaient doux « J'ai dans mes bras le plus merveilleux des anges qui m'ait été donné de voir ». Et, sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit les larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. Je le regardais dans les yeux, je ne pus rien lui dire et il le comprit. Il essuya les larmes qui perlaient sur mon visage avant de m'embrasser avec une tendresse infinie.

POV Edward

J'en avais marre de cette ambiance qui régnait autour de moi. Alice et Jasper étaient partis discuter, Emmett et Rosalie étaient ivres morts et s'étaient fait sortir. Il ne restait que Bella et moi mais je n'aimais pas être seul avec elle, cela me dérangeait. Je ne savais pas comment agir, j'étais nerveux et j'avais besoin de me calmer. Sans rien lui dire, je me levais et allais en directions des toilettes pour hommes afin de me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et de reprendre mes esprits. Je restais un peu plus longtemps que voulu face au lavabo, maintenant fermement le bord. J'essayais de me convaincre qu'elle n'était rien pour moi, qu'elle n'était qu'une amie de ma sœur et cela me prit quelques minutes. Une fois les idées aux claires je sortis des toilettes mais ce que je vis ne m'aida pas à rester calme.

Un homme, probablement un client, parlait avec Bella. Il devait avoir 25 ans mais il n'était pas très grand. Il était très proche d'elle alors qu'elle essayait de l'éloigner le plus possible de lui. L'employé qui, en début de soirée nous avait amené à la piste observait la scène sans rien faire, un sourire sur les lèvres. Je lui aurais bien fait ravaler son petit sourire mais autre chose me préoccupa. L'homme n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Bella et il n'y avait personne autour. Vu l'heure les clients étaient presque tous partis. Il la prit par le bras et la força à se lever. Je pus voir dans ses yeux toute la peur qu'elle tentait de garder en elle. L'homme la saisit plus fermement par le bras et à ce moment là Bella me vit et son regard n'était que détresse. Je démarrais au quart de tour, saisissant l'homme par le col, surpris, il lâcha Bella et je me mis devant elle avant qu'il ne puisse plus s'approcher.

- Un problème jeune homme ? Me dit-il.

- Retouche là et je ne me gênerais pas pour t'arracher le bras cette fois-ci.

- T'as vu cette beauté ? J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser un peu, de regarder ce que j'ai sous les yeux et d'en profiter si je le peux.

Son ton m'irrita et le fait qu'il ose parler comme ça d'une fille, qui plus est, que je connais augmenta ma haine. Bella était blottie contre mon dos, elle tremblait. Je glissais une main sur elle en signe de protection en espérant que ça la calme quelque peu. Ma rage allait exploser ou moment où Jasper arriva. Il jeta un regard noir à l'homme, mit une main sur mon épaule et me dit calmement :

- Viens Edward, ne t'énerves pas, un homme comme lui n'en vaut pas la peine.

Je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour lorsque l'homme ajouta :

- Mais elle en vaut la peine.

Ce fut la parole de trop, je me retournais et lui lançais mon poing à la figure. Au moins c'était mérité et ça m'a défoulé. Je fis demi-tour, posais ma main dans le dos de Bella qui était toujours sous le choc et lançais un dernier regard au type. Jasper prit Alice par la main, elle aussi était choquée de voir ce qu'un pervers attendait de son amie et heureusement que Jasper était là pour la réconforter. Je lui en fus très reconnaissant car j'avais déjà bien à faire avec Bella. Nous restâmes quelques instants sur le parking afin que tout le monde reprenne ses esprits. Emmett et Rosalie se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre ne sachant que dire.

C'était l'heure de rentrer. Nous souhaitâmes bon retour et bonne à Rosalie et Jasper. Ce dernier déposé un baiser sur la joue de ma sœur, me serra la main ainsi que celle de mon frère et prit Bella dans ses bras en lui disant que tout allait bien grâce à moi. Ils s'éloignèrent et on monta en voiture. On déposa Bella devant chez elle, attendant bien qu'elle soit dans sa maison avec la porte fermée à clef puis on rentra.

La maison était calme, notre mère devait dormir. Tant mieux pour Alice, du moins je l'espérais. Je montais dans ma chambre, me déshabillais et m'enfouis sous mes draps lorsque quelqu'un frappa doucement à ma porte. Alice entra son téléphone à la main.

- Excuse-moi de te déranger, j'espère que je ne te réveille pas … Bella vient de m'envoyer un sms afin que je te remercie de sa part car elle n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le faire.

- Mouais, ce n'était rien. Je n'allais pas laisser une amie de ma petite sœur se faire violer sous mes yeux non plus.

- Tu l'as fait juste pour ça ?

- Alice, il n'y a rien entre elle et moi donc arrêtes d'espérer inutilement…

- Edward, je te connais assez bien et crois-moi, il y a quelque chose mais tant que tu ne te l'avoueras pas tu continueras de le nier. Et si un jour tu t'en aperçois il sera peut-être déjà trop tard pour toi et…

- Hey bien, être heureuse te fait dire beaucoup d'âneries. Je vais en parler avec Jasper.

Avec le peu de lumière qui filtrait dans ma chambre je pus la voir faire une mine boudeuse. Elle se leva de mon lit et partit en me tirant la langue.

- Bonne nuit Edward.

- Bonne nuit Alice.

- N'oublie pas une chose : j'ai toujours raison

- Oui, c'est ce que l'on verra …

Elle referma la porte et je m'endormis, fatigué par cette soirée.

* * *

**Ah on reverait toutes d'avoir un Jasper ou un Edward à la maison, hein ?! Quoi que ... :P**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre posté un peu tard, veuillez m'en excuser mais j'ai beaucoup de travail actuellement. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira :)  
**

* * *

POV Alice

Le dimanche fut long. Très long … Par chance ma mère n'avait pas vu que j'avais fait le mur la veille sinon j'étais bonne pour des mois d'enfermement. Bref, durant la majeure partie de ma journée je dessinais dans ma chambre mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, mon esprit vagabondait ailleurs.

***

Nous étions lundi matin et j'étais pressée d'aller au lycée. Ce n'était pas si étrange que ça, j'étais juste heureuse de revoir Jasper. Arrivée dans la cuisine, ma mère m'accueillit chaleureusement. Je sortis le jus d'orange du frigo puis un verre dans le placard, les déposai sur la table. Je pris une part de gâteau au chocolat que ma mère avait fait hier soir. Lorsque je sortis de la cuisine je vis que, comme d'habitude Edward était déjà prêt, assit sur une marche de l'escalier à nous attendre. Comme d'habitude, Emmett était en retard ce qui allait mettre Edward de mauvaise humeur.

Apparemment je n'étais pas la seule à être dans un état euphorique, Emmett l'était aussi. Notre autre frère était d'une humeur massacrante, allez savoir pourquoi… En sortant de la voiture je vis Jasper appuyé contre le mur devant l'entrée du lycée, le regard dans le vide. Soudain il leva les yeux vers moi et ne me lâcha pas, ajoutant à ce regard craquant un sourire en coin charmeur. Il fit un pas vers moi avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue en me murmurant à l'oreille un « bonjour » qui me fit perdre pieds. Se pouvait-il qu'un être comme lui soit réel ? A ce moment précis j'en doutais, il avait un tel pouvoir sur moi et il n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Je déposais un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres et il me prit par la main en m'entrainant dans le lycée, non sans avoir salué mes frères entre temps. Il devança même Emmett en lui annonçant que Rosalie mangeait avec nous ce midi et mon frère arbora un sourire –chose qui avait l'air de faire effet à toutes les filles qui passaient près de lui-. Quant à Edward, il lança des regards noirs à toutes les filles qui croisaient son regard et lorsque Bella arriva il l'ignora et partit en cours. D'ailleurs elle ne comprit pas trop et m'envoya un regard interrogateur. Une fois en maths on se mit à discuter.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

- Comment ça ?

- La réaction de ton frère ce matin m'a un peu glacé le sang.

- Laisse tomber Bella, c'est un idiot en ce moment.

Le professeur ramassa les exercices qu'on avait à faire pendant le week-end et je fus bien contente que Jasper m'ait aidé, avec un peu de chance le prof les noterait et mes parents pourraient voir le résultat.

POV Bella

En arrivant à la cafétéria le midi, je cherchais toujours à comprendre le comportement d'Edward. Il était vraiment étrange comme garçon. Il semblait être le parfait opposé d'Alice et d'Emmett. D'ailleurs j'aperçus ce dernier assit à une table, en train de parler très activement à Rosalie quoi était assise en face de lui. A côté d'elle se trouvait Jasper. Alice vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, je me mis à côté d'Emmett et Edward s'assit de manière contrainte et forcée à côté de moi tout en se décalant et en prenant bien soin de ne pas me parler et de ne pas me regarder. Génial, j'étais coincée entre deux couples et un mec bizarre. Au final le repas se déroula plutôt bien. Alice et Jasper ne s'exposaient que très peu et ne me laissaient pas à part. Rosalie et Emmett étaient dans le monde mais mon voisin de table ne pouvait apparemment pas s'empêcher de m'embêter dès qu'il le pouvait, chose qui fit rire Alice tandis que Jasper affichait une mine désolée. Une fois le repas terminé, je me retrouvais seule avec Alice. Malheureusement on tomba nez à nez sur Jessica et Lauren, il ne manquait plus qu'elles pour que ma journée soit définitivement ratée.

- Ah, regardes qui voilà, Cullen et la nouvelle fit Jessica. Ou sont vos anges gardiens ?! Ils vous ont laissées tomber on dirait.

- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles répliqua mon amie.

- De ton magnifique frère qui protège Swan et de la sœur de Jasper. Sérieusement je ne vois pas du tout ce que des gens comme les Hale font avec vous, et encore moins comment Edward peut s'enticher d'un fardeau comme elle dit Lauren en me désignant du menton.

- Qui voudrait de pestes comme vous ? Lançais-je cyniquement. Les mots m'avaient échappé sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Elles me tapaient vraiment sur les nerfs pour que je réagisse.

- Oh attention Lauren, la nouvelle a enfin parlé ! On ne s'attaque pas à Edward en sa présence ricana Jessica.

- Je me fous d'Edward ! S'il n'a fait que refuser tes avances et blesser ton égo je n'y peux rien. Et puis heureusement qu'un garçon comme lui ne s'intéresse pas à toi, il mérite bien mieux.

Alice me tira par le bras avant que je ne m'énerve plus. Une fois que l'on se trouva éloignées des autres élèves elle me dit :

- Waou Bella, je ne te pensais pas comme ça !

- Je me suis un peu emportée avouais-je en rougissant. Je ne réagis pas comme ça d'habitude mais je commence à en avoir marre des pics et des insinuations de certaines personnes … Et puis je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me rappelle ce qui s'est passé samedi soir.

- Oui je comprends, c'est encore frais dans ta mémoire. Et pas que dans la tienne ajouta-t-elle tellement bas que je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir bien entendue.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Hum disons que j'ai un peu discuté avec Jasper et que selon lui, si Edward adopte ce comportement là c'est peut-être en partie dû à ce qui s'est produit samedi soir.

Je restais septique à cette remarque avant de lui dire

- Je n'en sais trop rien, je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait lui faire. Ok on peut dire qu'il m'a sauvé la vie mais je n'ai rien fait de mal, je n'y suis pour rien si ce type est venu me voir. Crois-moi si j'avais pu l'éviter je l'aurais fait.

- Je te crois Bella mais je pense qu'Edward ne le voit pas de cette manière là. Il est assez complexe par moment et j'ai du mal à le saisir alors que je le connais vraiment bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas, avec le temps ce comportement lui passera.

J'espérais sincèrement qu'elle dise vrai car je n'allais pas supporter encore longtemps l'indifférence et le mépris qu'il pouvait avoir envers moi. La sonnerie retentit et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre salle de cours. Encore maths … Le professeur nous annonça un contrôle pour le jeudi afin qu'il les ait corrigés pour le lundi pour pouvoir remplir nos bulletins. En effet, le trimestre touchait presque à sa fin, les vacances s'annonçaient. J'allais retourner chez ma mère, profiter un peu du soleil puisqu'ici il n'y en avait presque pas. Cela me manquait, j'aimais bien Forks mais je me sentais mieux à Phoenix. Je n'arrivais pas à retrouver ici ce que j'avais là bas. Certes je commençais à me faire des amis, Alice était vraiment une fille extraordinaire, petit à petit je m'habituais à la verdure, au calme et à la discrétion de mon père. Mais le soleil et la chaleur me manquaient, il en était de même que la folie de ma mère. J'étais tiraillé par ces deux aspects de ma vie et je ne savais lequel choisir. Enfin à priori j'avais choisi Forks mais je pouvais toujours revenir sur ma décision …

La journée se déroula tranquillement tout comme le reste de la semaine. Le jeudi, Alice semblait prête pour le contrôle de maths, apparemment ses cours particuliers avec Jasper portaient leurs fruits. Le prof rendit les exercices maison avec une appréciation qui comptera pour le trimestre.

Alice me proposa de faire une soirée entre filles samedi soir chez elle. C'était sa mère qui lui avait proposé en vu de sa bonne conduite depuis quelques temps. Cependant ses parents attendaient le bulletin pour lever ou non la punition. Charlie accepta, ravi que je me lie d'amitié avec la fille du médecin, heureux de voir que je ne m'enfermais pas dans un monde à part. J'arrivais donc le samedi en fin d'après midi chez les Cullen. Alice me sauta au coup tellement elle était heureuse de me voir. Elle me présenta à ses parents, ils semblaient très gentils et ils m'accueillirent chaleureusement. Emmett vint me dire bonjour en me faisant rougir, chose qui semblait réellement l'amuser, quand à Edward je le croisais lorsqu'Alice me fit visiter la maison. Il m'adressa un bonjour poli mais froid sans pour autant me regarder. Alice haussa les épaules et soupira. Elle m'entraina vers sa chambre et je fus impressionnée : c'était tellement différent de la mienne. Ici tout était bien ordonné, sur les murs blancs étaient accrochés des croquis, des posters de mode. Je déposais mon sac dans lequel se trouvaient mes affaires sur le lit d'Alice. Je m'y assis et contemplais la pièce pendant quelques minutes. C'était grand et spacieux. Mon amie vint s'asseoir à côté de moi en souriant.

- Tu veux prendre une douche avant d'aller manger ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui je veux bien s'il te plait.

Elle m'emmena à l'étage en dessous où se trouvait une salle de bain qui ne servait apparemment, qu'à elle et Edward vu que ses parents avaient la leur et Emmett aussi. L'avantage d'être le plus vieux me dit Alice. Une fois dans la salle de bain, je fis couler l'eau bien chaude. Je me lavais rapidement, et en sortant de la douche je m'aperçus que mes affaires avaient disparues. La colère monta en moi, je me demandais bien qui avait pu me faire ça. Mais en y réfléchissant cela me fit rire, c'était forcement Emmett, il allait me le payer ! Je me séchais et m'enroulais donc dans une serviette de bain afin de traverser le couloir et de monter les escaliers. Je priais pour n'y croiser personne. En ouvrant la porte j'entendis de l'agitation en bas, des personnes parlaient. Je lâchais un soupir de soulagement et filais sans un bruit dans le couloir. Je commençais à monter les escaliers quand une silhouette se trouvant face à moi me stoppa net. Edward. Mes joues me brulèrent et j'eus chaud. En levant la tête je vis qu'il me regardait et qu'il paraissait gêné. Il bégaya un _« Désolé »_ avant de descendre les marches quatre à quatre. J'arrivais donc dans la chambre vide d'Alice et je m'y habillais rapidement d'un pyjama –c'est-à-dire d'un short avec un tee-shirt long par-dessus- avant de redescendre. C'est la gorge nouée que j'arrivais dans le salon, encore gênée de ma rencontre avec Edward. Mais ma peur s'atténua aussitôt en découvrant Emmett hilare de sa bêtise.

- Emmett je te promets que je me vengerai dans la soirée.

Il rigolait tellement fort que ses parents suivis de son frère et de sa sœur arrivèrent dans le salon. Je rougis et je m'excusais de ma tenue auprès du docteur et de sa femme en expliquant qu'Emmett avait gentiment prit mes vêtements pendant que je me lavais.

- Emmett ! Tu es rentré dans la salle de bain pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche ? S'indigna sa mère. C'est très mal poli, tu le sais.

Elle se retourna vers moi avant d'ajouter :

- Bella je suis sincèrement désolée du comportement d'Emmett, en revanche tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

- Ce n'est rien madame Cullen, ça va devenir une habitude je pense ajoutais-je avec une mine de désespérée.

Je réussis à entendre, malgré les rires des autres membres de la famille, qu'elle me demandait de l'appeler Esmée. Une fois les éclats de rire passés, elle nous invité à passer à table. Le repas se déroula en grande partie dans le silence, bien qu'Esmée et son mari me posèrent de temps à autres des questions sur ma vie, mes raisons d'être à Forks, ma scolarité. Une fois le repas terminé Alice m'entraina vers sa chambre. On y parla de tout et de rien. Lorsque j'évoquais sa relation avec Jasper, je vis un éclat dans ses prunelles que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Elle me posa des questions sur ma vie sentimentale et lorsque je lui appris que je n'avais jamais eu de copains elle fut étonnée. Je dus lui expliquer que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis à Phœnix et que j'étais souvent vu comme la bonne copine. Elle chercha donc à savoir si quelqu'un m'intéressait au lycée et je lui répondis que non. Quoi que, si il y avait peut-être quelqu'un … mais je ne pouvais pas lui avouer, c'était trop embarrassant. Notre discussion fut interrompue par Emmett qui était entré sans frapper. Il voulait à tout prix savoir ce qui pouvait être dit lors d'une soirée entre filles.

- Ah non Emmett, tu ne le sauras pas ! C'est justement le but d'une soirée entre filles : laisser les garçons à l'écart afin qu'ils ne sachant pas de quoi on parle.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Rétorqua-t-il. Je veux savoir, s'il vous plait, dites-moi.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Lui dis-je. Je vis une lueur s'allumer dans ses yeux.

- Alors demandes à Rosalie !

Il avança vers moi pour me chatouiller mais Alice se jeta sur lui à ce moment là. Surpris, Emmett perdit l'équilibre et tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd. Je rigolais tellement que j'en avais mal aux côtes, et Alice était dans le même état, elle en pleurait de rire. Attiré par les bruits Edward entra et vit la scène : Alice rigolant sur le dos d'Emmett qui était écrasé au sol. Il me jeta un regard interrogateur et je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de rire. Emmett bougonna et s'adressa à son frère en disant quelque chose qui ressemblait à _« Ca reste entre nous »_ mais Edward immortalisa ce moment en prenant une photo avec son téléphone. La soirée s'annonçait bien. Une fois le calme retrouvé nous nous assîmes tous les quatre par terre. A ma gauche se trouvait Alice, et à ma droite Emmett. Edward était en face de moi. La conversation allait de bon train quand Emmett eu l'idée de faire –comme les enfants- un « cap ou pas cap ». Son frère et sa sœur acceptèrent avec enthousiasme et je n'eus pas le choix que d'accepter aussi.

- Cap ou pas cap Alice d'aller voler tous les produits de douche de la salle de bain des parents ? Demanda Emmett.

- Cap !

Sur ce, elle partie et quelques minutes après et revint avec plusieurs bouteilles de shampoing et de gel douche en main. Elle les déposa dans un coin de sa chambre avant de s'adresser à moi.

- Cap ou pas cap d'appeler Stanley et de la faire enrager ?

- Cap ! Dis-je de bonne humeur.

Je saisis mon téléphone, le mis en numéro masqué et appelais Jessica une fois qu'Emmett m'ait passé le numéro. Je ne voulais même pas savoir comment il l'avait eu ! J'activais le haut parleur afin qu'ils puissent tous entendre. Les tonalités résonnèrent mais je tombais sur le répondeur. Bon tant pis, c'était à mon tour.

- Emmett ! Cap ou pas cap de t'habiller et de te maquiller en fille puis de faire une petite danse devant tes parents ?

A peine ma question terminée, il quitta la pièce. On le suivit et on vit qu'il allait dans la chambre de ses parents. Il en ressortit habillé avec une robe qu'il ne pouvait même pas fermer, des escarpins trop petits et Alice le maquilla. Il descendit au salon –non sans manquer de tomber dans l'escalier à cause des talons- et se posta devant ses parents qui le regardaient avec un regard réprobateur. Il se mit à chanter et à se dandiner et nous étions tous pliés en deux. Une fois le petit numéro terminé, nous remontâmes dans la chambre d'Alice. Une fois tous assis Emmett se tourna vers son frère qui, jusque là avait échappé au jeu.

- Edward cap ou pas cap d'embrasser Bella ?!

De me gorge sortit un cri de surprise. Quand à Edward il jeta un regard noir à son frère et quitta la pièce non sans avoir dit _« Je ne joue plus »_ d'une voix sèche. Je restais clouée sur place et Emmett accourut derrière son frère pour tenter de le calmer. De la chambre d'Alice on entendait Emmett dire :

_« Ed' je rigolais, je ne voulais pas te vexer » _

_« Parce que tu trouves ça drôle ? Moi pas. Tu sais que je me moque d'elle, qu'elle n'est qu'une amie d'Alice alors pourquoi vous vous alliez contre moi, hein ? Non elle ne m'intéresse pas, non je ne veux pas sortir avec elle … »_

Mon esprit m'interdit d'écouter la suite. J'étais déjà trop blessée comme ça. Les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues et Alice me prit dans ses bras.

- Ne l'écoute pas Bella, ce n'est qu'un crétin. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a ce soir… Bon la soirée est terminée. Je suis désolée de ce qui vient de se passer, je ne voulais vraiment pas …

- Ce n'est rien la coupais-je. Tu n'y es pour rien. Je peux aller me coucher ?

- Oui mais reste dormir dans ma chambre, je ne veux pas que tu restes seule là.

Je me mis dans le lit deux personnes et j'essayais de dormir. Je ne parvins pas à trouver le sommeil mais je fis semblant de dormir. On frappa discrètement à la porte et Alice vérifia que je dormais bien avant d'aller ouvrir.

- Alice murmura la voix d'Edward, je suis désolé d'avoir gâché votre soirée. Je m'en veux d'avoir agit comme un abruti. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas. Ne m'en demandez pas trop avec Em' …

- Je comprends mais tu l'as blessée. Elle a entendu votre conversation avec Emmett et elle a beaucoup pleuré.

- Oh … Je suis désolé … je ne voulais pas …

- Ce n'est pas auprès de moi que tu dois d'excuser mais auprès d'elle.

- Tu sais que tu m'en demandes beaucoup là …

Je sentis une présence près de moi, un _« Désolé »_ murmuré à mon oreille, un baiser déposé sur mon front. Je m'endormis paisiblement.


	16. Chapter 16

**Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue à publier ce chapitre. Cependant pour me faire pardonner il est beaucoup plus long que les autres ! Profitez-en car je ne pense pas pouvoir écrire pendant 2 à 3 semaines le temps du bac ...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

POV Alice

Edward était vraiment le roi des crétins ! A cet instant précis je regrettais même qu'il soit mon frère. Il avait blessé mon amie, et même si ce n'était pas voulu, elle en souffrait… Elle avait déversé un torrent de larmes et j'ai bien cru qu'elles ne s'arrêteraient jamais. Il était venu s'excuser mais à quoi bon puisqu'elle dormait ? Je le haïssais d'avoir fait souffrir ma seule véritable amie, après cette soirée il est possible qu'elle ne veuille plus le voir ou qu'elle n'ait plus envie de venir à la maison. Elle était repartie le dimanche en fin de matinée, je m'étais excusée plusieurs fois pour le comportement de mon frère et elle n'avait de cesse que de me répéter _« Ne t'inquiètes pas Alice, ça passera. Je te remercie d'avoir été là pour moi, tu es une véritable amie. Outre ce petit détail j'ai passé une très bonne soirée ! Ta famille est très gentille, encore merci pour tout. »_ . Ces quelques mots m'avaient profondément touchés, c'était vraiment une fille très attachante, gentille et compréhensive. Il était rare que je m'attache aux gens mais elle et Jasper étaient des personnes exceptionnelles. Parfois sur le chemin qu'est la vie nous croisons des anges, sur mon chemin deux anges étaient tombés comme par enchantement.

***

Nous étions enfin lundi, j'attendais ce jour avec hâte afin de retrouver Jasper après ce long week-end passé sans lui. Malheureusement pour moi, il ne semblait pas être là. A la place je vis Rosalie qui scrutait la foule autour d'elle. Je pensais qu'elle cherchait Emmett jusqu'à temps que son regard se pose sur moi. Elle me sourit et s'avança de sa démarche sublime, rejetant ses cheveux derrières ses épaules. Certains enviaient Emmett au vu de leurs regards.

- Hey Alice ! Me lança-t-elle. Désolée, mon frère ne peut pas venir, il est malade et est forcé de rester au lit.

- Salut Rosalie, merci de me prévenir, c'est très gentil. J'espère qu'il se remettra vite …

Elle due sentir une pointe de tristesse dans ma voix puisqu'elle me demanda :

- Tu veux passer à la maison pour le voir après les cours ? Il sera content de te voir, ça lui fera une belle surprise.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, elle qui semblait si froide et distante des gens, était adorable avec moi.

- Avec grand plaisir lui dis-je.

- Ok, on se voit toute à l'heure. Je t'attendrai sur le parking à 16h pour te conduire à la maison. Je pourrai te ramener chez toi après, ça ne me pose pas de soucis.

Elle hésita avant d'ajouter, un peu confuse :

- Tu crois qu'Emmett voudra bien me voir après les cours ?

- Je suis sûre qu'il en sera ravi ! Je dois y aller, viens manger avec nous ce midi si tu veux.

Elle hocha la tête et me fit un petit signe de la main. Je partis vers mon premier cours. J'y trouvais une Bella qui semblait allé mieux mais qui était tout de même préoccupée. Je ne pouvais pas en discuter avec elle car le cours commença immédiatement. Par chance, l'heure passa vite et j'eus le temps de discuter quelques minutes avec Bella pendant l'interclasse mais je ne parvins pas à en tirer grand chose. Le midi, le repas était plutôt animé. Tous semblaient de bonne humeur, même Edward participait à la conversation. Bien évidement il évitait d'adresser la parole à Bella mais bon c'était déjà un bon début, il semblait redevenir lui-même petit à petit. Emmett continuait de se moquer de Bella, expliquait à Rosalie la « blague » qu'il lui avait faite samedi soir. Mon amie se mit à rougir et détourna les yeux lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Rosalie. Malheureusement la sonnerie retentit et mit fin à cette bonne humeur afin de laisser la morosité reprendre le dessus. En mathématiques le professeur nous rendit nos contrôles de la semaine passée. Fière de moi avec mon 14, j'espérais que mes parents lèvent vite la punition. Le reste de la journée passa sans que je ne m'en aperçoive à tel point qu'en voyant Rosalie sur le parking je me rappelai qu'elle m'attendait.

Je lui expliquai brièvement que je n'avais pas le droit de sortir et que du coup, je ne pouvais pas rester trop longtemps vu que ma mère rentrerait vers 18h. Elle acquiesça et mit le moteur en marche. Le trajet ne fut pas bien long, peut-être que le temps passé vite car sa conduite était souple et agréable. Je ne pris pas vraiment attention à la maison en elle-même, Rosalie me conduisit directement à la chambre de Jasper. Il était allongé sur son lit et à première vue je pensais qu'il dormait mais il ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la porte et il sourit lorsqu'il me vit. Il avait l'air vraiment mal, son visage était pâle et de grosses cernes obscurcissaient ses yeux. Je m'approchais doucement et mon regard ne put se détacher de lui.

- Alice ! me dit-il surpris. Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais sinon j'aurais été un peu plus présentable.

Je lui souris et déposai un baiser sur sa joue. Il me fit un peu de place pour que je puisse m'asseoir à côté de lui. Il se redressa sur un coude et me demanda comment j'allais. Je me mis à lui raconter ma journée sans oublier de mentionner ma note en maths avant de lui renvoyer la question. Il m'expliqua qu'il n'avait rien fait à part dormir et qu'il était heureux que je sois là. On parla pendant quelques minutes avant que je n'évoque l'accident de ce week-end chose qui le fit vivement réagir.

- Pauvre Bella … Je comprends qu'elle se soit mise dans cet état. C'est moi ou Edward est vraiment étrange avec elle ?

- Il est étrange avec elle. Je m'efforce de savoir pourquoi mais il ne veut pas en parler. Dès que le sujet revient sur le tapis il s'énerve, se braque et ça devient impossible de lui parler.

- A mon avis il a peur.

Cette remarque me désarçonna.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Je pense qu'il a peur de laisser ses véritables sentiments prendre le dessus. Il préfère s'enfermer dans une bulle, faire comme il peut pour laisser Bella en dehors de ce monde et il ne trouve pas d'autre façon que de la rejeter. Elle en souffre mais au fond il doit en souffrir plus qu'elle car il sait qu'elle souffre par sa faute, il aimerait pouvoir y remédier mais il n'ose pas. Après je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'ose pas montrer ses sentiments …

- Hum je suis d'accord avec toi Jasper. Tu as l'air de connaître mon frère mieux que moi-même !

- Disons que c'est différent, tu le connais justement peut-être trop et tu ne peux pas prendre de recul. Chose qui à l'air de te déranger d'ailleurs.

- Tu es un génie en matière de sentiment ! Dis-je en l'embrassant.

- Il va vraiment faire quelque chose pour lui avant qu'il ne devienne un cas désespéré.

Il rit à ma remarque avant d'ajouter :

- A part lui-même, personne ne peut rien faire. Si quelqu'un y ajoute son grain de sel cela ne va pas arranger les choses, bien au contraire même …

- Serais-tu en train de me dire que je dois assister à tout ça sans rien dire ?! Lui demandais-je.

J'espérais que non. J'en serais incapable à vrai dire. Voir mon frère et mon amie se tourner autour sans rien pouvoir faire serait impossible pour moi.

- Exactement … Toi ou quelqu'un d'autre à vrai dire.

- Oh ce n'est pas juste ! Ça va vraiment être très difficile …

- Peut-être mais si tu veux que les choses s'arrangent nous n'avons pas le choix. Crois-moi je suis aussi tenté que toi de les pousser l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

A ce moment là il se releva, s'assit sur son lit derrière moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je ne remarquai que maintenant qu'il était torse nu. Mais il était aussi bouillant de fièvre. Pendant plusieurs minutes nous restâmes comme ça mais Rosalie vint interrompre ce trop court moment pour me dire qu'il était temps que je rentre. Elle referma la porte et je me tournai vers Jasper. Il semblait très fatigué et mal en point.

- Je dois y aller lui dis-je à contrecœur.

Il m'embrassa tendrement, tout en me serrant dans ses bras contre son torse brulant. Une de mes mains se posa dessus, l'autre alla se nouer dans ses cheveux. Il posa son front contre le mien, nos yeux ne pouvant se détacher, puis il me murmura un _« Je t'aime »_. L'émotion me submergea et j'enfouis ma tête au creux de son cou. Sa sœur frappa deux petits coups à la porte et je me détachai de mon ange. Il me sourit faiblement et j'ouvris la porte, déçue de ne pas pouvoir rester plus. Une fois dans la voiture, on se mit à parler de vêtement et de mode. Je commençais réellement à l'apprécier, j'aimais le fait qu'elle ne me questionne pas sur ma relation avec son frère mais aussi le fait qu'on ait des points communs. Elle m'apprit que son rêve était d'aller à Paris mais aussi à la Fashion Week de New-York. Une fois arrivée chez moi je la fis entrer et appelai Emmett. Il fut heureux de la voir et je m'éclipsai afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Je devais bien ça à Rosalie !

Dans la soirée je reçus un sms de Jasper dans lequel il me disait : _« Je suis heureux de t'avoir vu aujourd'hui, c'était une belle surprise, merci d'avoir égayé ma journée. Je t'aime »_. Je lui répondis immédiatement : _« Cela m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que tu remettras vite. Tu me manques 3 »_. Je m'endormis paisiblement, en pensant à ce dont nous avions parlé.

_[Quelques jours après…]_

POV Bella

Pour le plus grand bonheur d'Alice, Jasper était revenu en cours. Il semblait aller mieux et elle fut soulagée. Ses parents avaient reçu son bulletin, heureux qu'elle ait fait des progrès en maths ils ont levé la punition à condition qu'elle continue dans ce sens là. Jasper l'aidait toujours afin de pouvoir la voir aussi souvent que possible. Nous étions vendredi et la fin de la journée annonçait les vacances. Je partais pour Phœnix le dimanche dans la journée afin de revoir ma mère le temps de quelques jours. Alice et Emmett avaient donc décidé d'organiser une petite soirée avant mon départ. J'eus beau leurs expliquer que je serais de retour d'ici quelques jours ils ne voulaient rien savoir. Le samedi soir nous devions donc aller manger dans un restaurant asiatique puis nous devions passer le reste de la soirée dans une clairière. Le rendez-vous était fixé à 19h devant le restaurant.

***

Il était déjà 18h et je devais partir d'ici 45 minutes afin de les rejoindre mais je ne savais pas quoi porter. Le temps n'était pas très chaud mais il ne pleuvait pas. Après m'être assise sur mon lit face à mon placard ouvert je décidai donc de porter quelque chose de simple et chaud, un jean un peu trop large pour moi avec un tee-shirt col en V bleu, un pull zippé noir et chaud par-dessus et des baskets. Je ne savais pas si on allait devoir marcher pour atteindre la clairière donc je préférai prévoir. Je partis avec ma vieille Chevrolet et j'arrivai au rendez-vous à 19h précises. J'étais la première à être arrivée. J'attendis donc les autres à l'intérieur de ma voiture et, quelques minutes après mon arrivée, Jasper et Rosalie arrivèrent. Je sortis de ma voiture afin de les saluer mais la belle blonde avait apparemment décidé de jouer à la princesse des glaces avec moi ce soir, quant à son frère il m'accueillit un peu plus chaleureusement. Les Cullen se faisaient attendre et nous décidâmes d'entrer dans le restaurant afin d'être au chaud. Ils firent leur entrée vers 19h15, s'excusant de leur retard et accusant Alice d'être trop lente à se préparer.

- Pfff les mecs ne peuvent pas comprendre certaines choses ! Dit-elle à Rosalie et à moi tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle s'assit entre son bien aimé et moi. A ma gauche se trouvait Edward qui fut contraint et forcé de s'asseoir à cette place puisque Rosalie voulait être à côté de Jasper, Emmett était à côté d'elle. La seule place vide était donc entre Emmett et moi. La serveuse arriva et tour à tour nous choisissions nos entrées et plats. C'était vraiment très sympa ce repas. Moi qui redoutais d'y aller je n'avais finalement aucune raison. La nourriture était délicieuse –tout comme mon voisin de gauche-, les discussions allaient de bon train sur tout et n'importe quoi, chacun racontant ce qu'il allait faire de ses vacances. Emmett nous fit beaucoup rire, il ne savait pas manger avec les baguettes mais tentait –avec tant de bien que de mal- d'y parvenir. Je commençais à m'étouffer en voyant le spectacle, et lorsque je voulus saisir la carafe d'eau se situant au milieu de la table je la renversais sur mon voisin. Je ne parvins pas à parler, je bus une gorgée d'eau espérant que cela arrangerait les choses mais entre temps, Edward s'était levé de table, il semblait énervé. Je voulus me lever pour le suivre et m'excuser mais Emmett me tint par le bras afin que je reste assise et il se leva pour rejoindre son frère.

J'avais honte, mon visage trahissant mes émotions s'était empourpré et Alice essaya de m'apaiser. Je la vis regarder vers la porte par laquelle étaient sortis quelques minutes plus tôt Edward puis Emmett et je les vis rentrer. Ils regagnèrent leur place et le repas reprit son cours. Cependant Edward ne m'adressa pas la parole et ne regarda pas dans ma direction. Je m'étais excusée mais au vu de sa réaction je compris qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Nous quittâmes le restaurant et nous montâmes dans nos voitures. Emmett m'indiqua de le suivre, chose que je fis car je ne connaissais pas du tout l'endroit où nous allions. Nous sortîmes de la ville pour nous plonger dans la forêt. La route était sombre et j'eus du mal à distinguer là où je roulais, je me fiais vraiment à Emmett. Il stoppa la voiture et je fis de même. Alice sautilla jusqu'à moi et me prit par le bras en me disant _« Tu vas voir Bella, ça va être génial ! »_. Son enthousiasme était contagieux et j'avais hâte de voir là où nous allions. Emmett et Edward étaient munis de lampes torches afin d'éclairer le chemin et nous les suivîmes jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent et décrétèrent que nous étions arrivés. Emmett, qui avait ramassé du bois en chemin, alluma un feu et l'endroit s'éclaircit. La clairière était vaste permettant une ouverture à travers les arbres. Le ciel était dégagé –chose rare dans le coin- et montrait quelques étoiles. Je m'assis près du feu afin de me réchauffer et les autres firent de même. Emmett voulait qu'on raconte des blagues aussi nulles soient-elles.

- Bon ok, je commence dit-il. Que donne un combat entre un haricot et un petit pois ?

- Un Bonduelle répondis-je en rigolant !

- Ouais, enfin quelqu'un qui comprend mon humour !

- On dit 7 et 3 font onze ou 7 et 3 font-onze avec la liaison ?

- 7 et 3 font onze répondit Alice un peu hésitante.

- Aucun des deux, 7 et 3 font dix...

- Je savais que les maths n'étaient pas ton fort mais là je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi ! Lui dit Jasper.

- Emmett, celle-ci est pour toi annonça sa petite sœur. Quelle est la différence entre un homme et un chat ?

- Aucune, tous deux ont très peur de l'aspirateur répondit Rosalie du tac au tac.

Toutes deux rigolèrent et se mirent à parler pendant qu'Emmett taquinait Jasper, trop heureux d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre que son frère à embêter. Edward était allongé dans l'herbe et contemplait les étoiles. Je me levais pour aller chercher de quoi boire –mais aussi pour éviter de rester seule avec lui- et contournais le feu. Je restais pendant quelques secondes à observer Edward, il était magnifique ainsi. Les flammes renvoyaient une lumière et éclairaient la moitié de son visage. Le spectacle était à couper le souffle. Je me ressaisis avant que quelqu'un ne remarque mon examen. Je marchais autour de clairière écoutant le bruit de la forêt qui était effrayant dans l'obscurité, mais aussi regardant ce qui s'offrait à mes yeux. La vision qui se tenait devant moi était toute droite sortie d'un film d'horreur : une forêt sombre et mystérieuse, regorgeant d'animaux, cinq jeunes personnes autour d'un feu ne se méfiant de rien, s'amusant. Me trouvant debout depuis trop longtemps, je décidais donc de retourner là où j'étais assise. Je me rapprochais du feu et d'Edward lorsque je trébuchais sur une branche au sol. Mon corps s'écrasa lourdement mais pas sur le sol, et au même moment un cri retentit. Je lui étais tombée dessus. Deuxième erreur de la soirée qui fut apparemment de trop pour lui. Gênée je me poussais immédiatement en bafouillant des excuses, mais il se leva d'un bond avant que sa colère explose.

- Putain Bella j'en ai sérieusement marre là ! Tes conneries commencent à me gaver, tu ne pourrais pas faire un peu plus attention ? A chaque fois que je te vois il y a un problème avec toi, ce n'est pas possible ! L'autre fois je t'ai « sauvé » la vie, ce soir tu renverses la carafe d'eau sur moi et là par ta maladresse légendaire tu te prends les pieds dans je-ne-sais-trop-quoi et tu tombes sur moi ! J'en ai marre de faire des efforts …

A mon tour j'explosais et lui coupais la parole.

- Parce que tu crois qu'il n'y a que toi qui fait des efforts ? Tu ne crois pas que j'en ai assez que tu ne sois jamais aimable avec moi ? Tu penses vraiment que je le fais exprès ? Je suis maladroite mais je n'y peux rien si tu es toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ! J'essaye de t'éviter un maximum puisque ma présence te dérange, ça au moins je l'ai bien compris, mais je n'y peux rien si dès que tu es là il m'arrive quelque chose !

- OK, si je t'attire tant d'ennuis que ça je vais partir.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas répliquais-je cyniquement, je serais partie bien avant toi.

Je m'enfouis dans les bois sous le regard de mes quatre autres amis qui avaient assistés à la scène, impuissants. A ce moment précis je ne voulais plus rien à part être tranquille et ne plus jamais le revoir. Après avoir fait quelques pas, je m'assis sur un tronc d'arbre tombé à terre qui semblait aussi dévasté et torturé que je l'étais. Je ne pus retenir plus longtemps mes larmes. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là mais quelqu'un s'assit à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je laissais mon chagrin sortir sans faire réellement attention à qui était avec moi. Lorsque je commençais à me calmer la personne me demanda :

- Ça va mieux Bella ?

Je reconnus Emmett et la honte s'empara de moi. Il n'avait pas besoin de me voir dans cet état, je n'avais pas besoin que quelqu'un ait pitié de moi. D'une toute petite voix je lui répondis que ça allait et que je devais rentrer chez moi.

- Je vais te raccompagner, tu ne peux pas prendre le volant dans cet état.

- Je te promets Emmett que ça va, je peux rentrer chez moi seule …

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il était au téléphone.

_« Allo ? Alice ? … J'ai retrouvé Bella, je la raccompagne chez elle. … Hum d'accord, occupez-vous de lui alors. … Je ne rentrerai pas tard, à toute à l'heure. Oui, promis je lui dirai ! »_.

Il me prit dans ses bras et retrouva aisément le chemin menant à l'endroit où nous avions laissé nos voitures. Je lui tendis mes clefs, il ouvrit la voiture et m'installa du côté passager sans oublier d'attacher ma ceinture. Il prit place derrière le volant et mit le moteur en marche. Je remarquais que les autres voitures étaient encore là et je lui demandais :

- Emmett, comment vas-tu rentrer après ?

- Alice va venir me chercher une fois que je l'aurais appelée.

- D'accord.

J'hésitais longuement avant d'ajouter :

- Je suis désolée pour tous les problèmes que je cause. Je pense que vous étiez mieux lorsque je n'étais pas là.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Bella s'il te plaît. Nous t'apprécions beaucoup, il faut juste que mon frère se calme un peu. Il est assez sur les nerfs en ce moment.

J'acquiesçais et je lui indiquais le chemin pour me ramener chez moi. Il me raccompagna devant la porte, me prit dans ses bras et me dit :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, tout va s'arranger. Il faut juste laisser un peu de temps. Profites bien de tes vacances chez ta mère et vides toi la tête. Surtout n'écoutes pas ce qu'il a dit ce soir, c'est un imbécile. Je te promets qu'il reviendra s'excuser.

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler le long de mes joues.

- Oh non Bella ! Plus tu pleures et moins j'ai envie de partir …

Je séchais mes larmes et affichais un sourire. Je déverrouillais la porte d'entrée, j'entrais et remerciais Emmett pour tout. Et c'est avec un clin d'œil qu'il me dit :

- Mais de rien petite sœur, bonne nuit et passes de bonnes vacances. Alice est désolée de ne pas pouvoir te dire au revoir…

- Dis lui que je l'appellerai demain dès que je serai arrivée.

- D'accord. Bonne nuit Bella.

- Merci à toi aussi Em'.

Je refermais la porte et je surveillais derrière le rideau qu'Alice vienne bien le chercher. Une fois la voiture disparue de mon champ de vision je montais dans ma chambre afin de me remettre de mes émotions. Le sommeil me tomba dessus même si je tentais de le combattre. Je ne voulais pas dormir, je voulais me réveiller et m'apercevoir que toute cette soirée n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais c'est au petit matin, lorsque Charlie vint frapper à la porte que je réalisai que tout ceci c'était bel et bien passé. Je souhaitai m'enfuir loin d'ici. Ca tombait bien, c'est ce que j'allais faire, je partais à l'autre bout du pays d'ici quelques heures.

Je me levai et je sentis mon corps engourdi, cette nuit de cauchemars et de sanglots avait décidé de me laisser des traces. Je me réfugiai sous la douche, l'eau bien chaude avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Les gouttes perlant sur mon visage, l'odeur de mon gel douche, la sensation de bien-être, tout cela me renfermait dans une bulle. Une fois sortie je m'emmitouflais dans une serviette chaude. Je vis à travers la fenêtre qu'il pleuvait et cela me provoqua des frissons. J'avais vraiment hâte de quitter cet endroit et de retrouver toute mon ancienne vie. Je m'habillai rapidement et retournai dans ma chambre. Je devais encore faire ma valise, enfin « faire » était un bien grand mot puisque j'emportai seulement le principal, mes vêtements d'été étant restés à Phœnix. Une fois mon sac préparé, je descendis dans la cuisine afin de saluer mon père et de déjeuner. Mais mon estomac était trop noué, la nourriture me répugnait. Charlie me demanda si le voyage me stressait et pour éviter qu'il ne me pose trop de questions je lui répondis que oui.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, tout va bien se passer affirma-t-il.

- J'espère que tu as raison.

- J'ai l'impression que ces vacances vont te faire le plus grand bien, nous partons d'ici 15 minutes pour l'aéroport.

- D'accord, je vais descendre mes affaires et les mettre dans la voiture.

- Descends-les, je m'occuperai de les mettre dans le coffre.

- Merci papa.

Je montais dans me chambre, et profitais de ces quelques minutes pour allumer mon ordinateur. J'avais un mail de ma mère qui datait de plusieurs jours que je ne pris même pas la peine de lire puisque je la retrouverai d'ici quelques heures. J'éteignais mon pc ne trouvant rien m'occupant l'esprit et descendis mes affaires. Je sortis de mon sac mon Ipod afin de m'occuper le temps du trajet ainsi qu'un bloc note et un crayon. Je montais dans la voiture et Charlie ne fut pas long à me rejoindre. Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport se fit dans le silence, s'il y avait bien une chose que j'appréciais avec mon père c'était ça. Nous n'avions pas besoin d'être sans cesse en train de parler de peur qu'un silence ne se faufile. Avec lui le silence n'était pas gênant, bien au contraire. Nous eûmes un peu de mal à trouver une place une fois arrivés à l'aéroport, nous étions dimanche et c'était bondé de monde. Après avoir passés 10 bonnes minutes à tourner dans le parking, Charlie trouva enfin une place. Je connaissais plutôt bien cet endroit, je n'eus donc aucun mal à trouver le bon terminal ainsi qu'à me faufiler à travers la foule, Charlie me suivant. Nous allâmes enregistrer mes bagages puis attendre. L'idée de laisser mon père seul m'embêtait, il avait été si gentil lors de mon arrivée … Nous n'étions pas du genre à montrer nos sentiments mais plus l'heure de l'embarquement approchait plus la tension montait. Je jouais nerveusement avec les manches de mon pull, essayant de penser à ce qui m'attendait une fois arrivée. Une voix résonna dans les haut-parleurs indiquant que les passagers du vol numéro 2911 devaient embarquer. Mon père me serra dans ses bras, glissant quelques mots gentils.

- Tu vas me manquer Bella, t'avoir près de moi après toutes ces années m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Fais bon voyage et à bientôt. N'oublies pas de saluer ta mère de ma part.

- Merci pour tout papa, je reviens vite.

Et sur ces quelques mots je me dirigeais vers le couloir au bout du quel se trouvait mon moyen d'évasion. Je montais à bord de l'avion et m'installais à ma place. A côté de moi se trouvait un jeune couple et je ne pouvais malheureusement pas changer de place. Je n'avais pas besoin de subir cette vision et tous ces sentiments qu'ils dégageaient. Je mis mon Ipod en marche afin de me couper du monde, l'avion décolla et je fermais les yeux.

***

Je ne me réveillais que lors de l'atterrissage. Le vol s'était bien passé, je n'ouvris les yeux que quelques fois pour me rendormir aussitôt. Un sentiment de vide s'imposa petit à petit. C'était assez étrange mais j'étais trop heureuse d'être à Phoenix pour m'en préoccuper. Je n'eus pas beaucoup de mal à trouver ma mère, elle m'attendait tranquillement avec son nouveau mari, Phil. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle se mit à sourire et à s'avancer vers moi. Elle m'accueillit avec une étreinte qui me mit mal à l'aise, Phil me prit dans ses bras mais avec un peu plus de précaution. Que c'était bon de les revoir ! Je pris compte de la chaleur et je pus enfin me débarrasser de mon pull pour me retrouver en chemise à manches courtes. La chaleur était suffocante, il faut dire que je n'y étais plus habituée. Sur le chemin pour aller à la maison je revis des rues, des places, des maisons, des quartiers qui m'étaient familiers et je me sentis chez moi. Ce sentiment d'appartenance était différent de celui que j'avais lorsque j'étais à Forks. Ici je me sentais bien, à deux ou trois choses près, bien évidement il me manquait certaines personnes qui elles étaient à Forks. Si je pouvais allier ces deux vies là je serais complète, pour le moment j'étais déchirée en deux et je ne savais pas quel morceaux choisir … En arrivnat à la maison je montais les marches quatre à quatre pour aller dans ma chambre. En y entrant je vis que rien n'avait changé. Je m'assis sur mon lit afin de profiter des rayons du soleil qui entraient par la fenêtre et berçaient ma chambre dans une douce lumière. Il n'y avait pas un brin d'air mais je commençais à m'y habituer. En vidant mes poches j'y trouvai mon téléphone portable et je me souvins avoir promis d'appeler Alice. Elle répondit après deux tonalités, de sa voix douce et enjouée. Il me manquait bel et bien certaines choses ici …

POV Edward

J'étais enfermé dans ma chambre depuis quatre jours. Je n'en sortais que rarement, juste pour aller manger, me laver, répondre à mes besoins vitaux en somme. Je m'en voulais terriblement pour samedi et apparemment mon frère et ma sœur m'en voulaient aussi. Je les comprenais mais je ne voyais pas quoi faire pour y remédier. Bella était partie depuis trois jours, je savais qu'Alice et elle étaient tous les soirs au téléphone au vu des éclats de rire qui provenaient de la chambre de ma sœur. Cependant je ne reparlais pas de samedi ni ne demandais de nouvelles de Bella. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui m'en empêchait mais plutôt je trouvais ça déplacé après notre dispute. Mais ce soir là, Alice ne riait pas, était-elle au téléphone ? Je sus que oui lorsqu'elle déboula dans ma chambre comme une furie, son portable à la main.

- EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN JE TE DÉTESTE !! J'ESPERE QUE TU M'AS BIEN COMPRISE ! CE N'EST PLUS LA PEINE QUE TU VIENNES ME PARLER, TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE ET SEULEMENT DE LA TIENNE !

Je ne comprenais pas cet excès de colère venant de ma sœur, elle qui était d'habitude si calme … Elle dut voir sur mon visage que je ne savais pas ce qu'elle me disait puisque qu'elle ajouta :

- Elle ne reviendra pas, tout ça par ta faute ! Elle préfère rester éloignée d'Emmett et moi parce qu'elle pense qu'elle dérange ici et que tout était mieux sans elle. Elle a préféré partir à cause de toi ! Tu te rends compte ? Je viens de perdre la seule véritable amie que j'avais par ta faute ! Tout ça parce que tu es un idiot et que tu as peur …

Et elle sortie de ma chambre en pleurant. Je l'entendis descendre les escaliers et sangloter bruyamment pendant qu'Emmett maugréait des paroles inintelligibles. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, de qui elle parlait et à quoi elle faisait référence, mais petit à petit les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent. Elle parlait de Bella. Bella ne reviendrait plus à Forks par ma faute. Je privais ma sœur de sa meilleure amie par égoïsme. Je privais Charlie de sa fille alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vu pendant de longues années. Je privais ma famille de ce rayon de soleil. Je me privais moi-même de la fille que j'aimais. J'étais vraiment un imbécile. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et je m'effondrai en larmes sur mon lit. Elle était partie par ma faute. Depuis des jours déjà je regrettais mon comportement. J'ai regretté mes paroles de samedi soir dès qu'elles furent sorties de ma bouche mais j'étais trop faible pour m'excuser auprès d'elle. Après de longues heures enfermées dans ma chambre ce soir là je descendis afin de trouver mon frère et de parler.

- Emmett dis-je à moitié suppliant alors qu'il était seul, devant la télé.

Il ne me répondit pas, ni ne tournait la tête vers moi. Il m'en voulait mais il ne savait pas à quel point je m'en voulais. Un trou béant s'était ouvert dans ma poitrine depuis qu'Alice m'avait annoncé la nouvelle. C'était comme si elle avait emporté mon cœur et qu'elle le torturait à chaque seconde.

- Emmett s'il te plait … j'ai besoin de toi, besoin de parler, besoin d'avoir des conseils …

- Nous avions besoin d'elle et elle n'est plus là par ta faute.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il me dit avant de remonter dans sa chambre, me laissant là, tout seul dans le salon. Je m'assis sur le canapé, prenant ma tête entre mes bras afin de chercher des réponses à mes questions. Je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner, mes seuls réconforts m'abandonnaient et je ne pouvais pas leur reprocher. En relevant la tête je vis le portable d'Alice sur la table. Je m'apprêtais à faire quelque chose de mal, je le sais mais tant pis, cela pouvait peut-être arranger les choses. Je pris le portable, cherchais le numéro dans le répertoire et tombais sur un autre que je pris aussi. Je notais sur un morceau de papier les numéros de Jasper et Bella qui pourraient m'être utiles du moins je l'espérais. Puis je reposai le téléphone sur la table et remontai dans ma chambre. Je composais le numéro de Jasper, j'étais conscient qu'il était très tard mais j'avais besoin de parler. Il décrocha immédiatement.

- Jasper ? Demandais-je.

- Euh, oui … Qui est-ce ?

- Excuses-moi de te déranger, c'est Edward le grand frère d'Alice. J'ai besoin d'un peu d'aide et ni elle ni mon frère ne veut m'adresser la parole …

- Tu ne me déranges pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien.

Je lui racontais toute la conversation avec Alice, mes sentiments depuis quatre jours et ma souffrance depuis quelques heures. Il ne m'interrompit pas, me montrant qu'il était toujours là par des _« Hum hum » _ou des _« oui je vois »_. Une fois ma tirade achevée, je réalisais que je m'adressais à quelqu'un dont je ne connaissais que très peu de choses. Je me sentis honteux d'agir d'une telle façon mais lui raconter m'avait soulagé.

- Jasper je suis sincèrement désolé de te déranger avec mes problèmes, je vais te laisser. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout ça et t'embêter …

- Écoutes Edward, me coupa-t-il. Je comprends que tu aies besoin d'en parler mais je comprends aussi leurs réactions. Au moins tu as pris conscience de certaines choses comme de tes sentiments mais aussi de tes erreurs que tu as l'air de sacrément regretter.

- C'est peu de le dire …

- En attendant, à ta place j'irai me coucher. La nuit porte conseil à ce qu'il parait. Si demain tu ne fais rien on pourra se voir et en parler, ça ne me pose pas de problème, on est tous concernés.

- C'est très gentil, merci.

- Disons, rendez-vous à 14h à la clairière où nous étions l'autre soir ?

- D'accord dis-je, quoi que cet endroit me rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

- A demain, ne t'en fais pas, tout ira mieux incessamment sous peu.

- J'aimerai être aussi optimiste que toi … Merci de m'avoir écouté. A demain, bonne soirée.

Je me mis dans mon lit, écoutant de la musique pour me détendre. Le visage de Bella apparaissait et je l'imaginais me sourire. Je m'endormis en pendant à elle et en espérant la revoir un jour afin de pouvoir m'excuser.

***

Je me réveillais vers 9h, l'estomac noué. Les évènements de la veille me rattrapèrent malgré moi. La tête me tourna et je mis du temps avant de pouvoir me lever. Le vide ressentit hier soir dans ma poitrine était toujours présent et j'eus l'impression que ce gouffre avait grandi. J'ouvris mes volets et le temps reflétait mon humeur. Il était brumeux, froid. La brume épaisse empêchait de voir à plus de quelques mètres devant soi. Je descendis à la cuisine et vis que personne n'y était. Mes parents travaillaient, mon frère et ma sœur devaient dormir. Je pris un petit-déjeuner rapidement, un bol de céréales me suffisait amplement. Je remontai dans ma chambre, le cœur lourd afin de prendre des vêtements et d'aller me laver. J'avais du temps devant moi, je décidais donc de prendre un bain afin de me détendre. Mais je ne parvins pas à ne plus penser à elle. J'avais tout gâché et les autres payaient pour moi. Je devais vraiment trouver une solution. Je me perdis dans mes pensées et mes souvenirs d'elle jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne froide. Je me décidai de sortir, m'habillai, me lavai les dents.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon téléphone et je vis qu'il était déjà 11h30. Je descendis au salon mais Emmett y était, il me regarda et se re-concentra sur le match de baseball qu'il regardait à la télévision. Je nous commandai des pizzas pour ce midi –connaissant le goût des membres de ma famille- puis attendis le temps qu'elles soient livrées. Mon regard était dans le vague lorsque le livreur sonna une demi-heure plus tard. Je me dépêchai d'aller ouvrir et payai. J'informai mon frère et ma sœur que les pizzas étaient dans la cuisine puis commençai à manger tant que c'était chaud. Alice et Emmett descendirent lorsque je rangeai la cuisine. Ils ne m'adressèrent pas un mot ni un regard et mangèrent en silence. L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus lourde et je préférai quitter la pièce. Je regagnai ma chambre et je me plongeais dans un livre. Cependant je ne parvins pas à me concentrer, non pas que le roman était inintéressant, mais mon esprit vagabondait. Lorsque je regardai l'heure, il était 13h15. Je décidai de partir, quitte à être un peu en avance, car je n'en pouvais plus d'être dans cette maison.

Je fus à la clairière en 10 minutes bien que je n'ai pas roulé très vite. Apparemment, Jasper n'était pas encore là puisqu'il n'y avait aucune voiture. J'espérais qu'il n'ait pas oublié de venir. Je sortis de ma voiture et m'enfonçai dans la forêt afin d'arriver au lieu du rendez-vous. Je m'assis sur un roché et j'observai les alentours. Le climat n'avait pas changé depuis ce matin, du moins la brume ne s'était pas levée, il faisait un peu plus chaud mais vu que le soleil était absent, la chaleur n'était pas au rendez-vous. Tout autour de moi était paisible, quelques rares animaux gambadaient et s'aventuraient à quelques mètres de moi sans pour autant trop m'approcher. Je n'entendis pas Jasper arriver et je sursautai lorsqu'il dit :

- Salut Edward ! Oh désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur …

- Bonjour, ce n'est rien. J'admirai le coin.

- C'est vrai que c'est sympa. Avec un meilleur temps, ça pourrait même être mieux !

- J'adore venir ici, surtout l'été.

- Tu m'étonnes ! C'est si calme. Ça fait du bien, on peut se vider l'esprit.

- Chose que j'aimerais vraiment faire actuellement.

- Oh désolé mec. Je ne voulais pas te faire penser à ça.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, après tout si on est là c'est un peu pour ça …

- Oui, et je t'assure que l'on va trouver une solution.

- Tu en as à proposer ?! Demandais-je avec un sourire.

- Hum j'en vois plusieurs en effet mais après c'est à toi de voir celle que tu préfères.

- Je t'écoute …

- Bon, déjà, as-tu essayé de l'appeler pour t'excuser ?

- Non avouais-je honteux. Je n'aime pas faire des excuses par téléphone, je préfère les faire lorsque j'ai la personne en face.

- Oui je comprends mais elle se trouve à quelques milliers de kilomètres d'ici mais c'est ma deuxième solution !

- Quoi ?! Tu es fou … m'écriais-je en comprenant ce qu'il entendait par là.

- Je le sais mais c'est peut-être ta seule et unique chance non seulement pour la revoir, pour lui présenter tes excuses mais en plus pour la ramener ici.

- C'est tentant mais il y a pas mal de petits trucs à régler pour organiser ce voyage. Et je n'ai pas l'intention que ma sœur ou mon frère soit au courant.

- Ils te diraient que c'est trop tard. Mais tu sais quel risque tu prends si tu y vas …

- Oui lui répondis-je, la gorge nouée. Mais c'est un risque à prendre.

- Le mieux est que tu partes dès que possible.

- Je ne sais même pas où elle habite à Phœnix, je ne sais pas où je vais dormir.

- Ta sœur doit avoir l'adresse quelques part dans ses affaires. Je m'en occupe si tu veux, sinon tu iras voir son père, tu lui expliqueras la situation et si tu as de la chance il te donnera l'adresse.

- Hum tu n'as pas tort, en y repensant je devrais peut-être mettre Alice au courant, cela faciliterait peut-être les choses.

- Ça, c'est toi qui vois. Tu fais comme tu le sens. Tes parents ne s'y opposeront pas ?

- Je n'en sais trop rien, il y a tellement de choses à préparer et il ne reste que 10 jours de vacances … Et si j'échouais ?

- Edward, c'est un risque à prendre, tu viens toi-même de me le dire. Tu découvres tes sentiments, du moins ils commencent à remonter à la surface. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu les enfermes en toi, et je pense que cela ne me regarde pas, mais ne te gâches pas la vie. Tu risques de passer à côté de trop de choses …

Autant tout lui raconter, peut-être qu'il se montrerait compréhensif. Je commençai mon récit, ne sachant pas trop comment il allait à réagir. Il m'écouta attentivement. Il était étonné mais ne m'interrompit pas, il ne me jugea pas.

- Écoutes Edward, je comprends ce que tu ressens, du moins jusqu'à un certain point. Saches qu'une fois que tu auras dépassé tout ça, la suite sera encore mieux. Mais cette histoire ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut la raconter, c'est à elle.

Je restais septique, je savais que je ne serai pas capable d'avouer tout ça à Bella, elle me penserait surement idiot, faible, trop sensible ou autre. Sa réaction m'effrayait plus que tout, peut-être même plus que de l'avoir au téléphone ou de m'excuser en étant face à elle.

- Par contre, vu l'heure on ferait mieux de rentrer. Ta sœur s'inquiète car elle ne sait pas où tu es me dit Jasper.

- Comment peux-tu savoir qu'elle s'inquiète ? Elle m'ignore depuis hier soir donc laisses-moi émettre un doute …

- Elle vient de m'envoyer un sms dans lequel elle me disait qu'elle ne t'avait pas vu depuis ce midi, que tu étais parti sans dire où tu allais. Tu sais, Alice n'est pas le genre de fille rancunière, elle est juste blessée d'avoir « perdu » une très bonne amie. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point elles s'apprécient ces deux là. Laisses un peu de temps à ta sœur et elle reviendra par elle-même.

- J'espère que tu as raison. Je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en moi depuis samedi …

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire, mais ça, personne ne peut le faire à ta place. Tout dépend de toi.

Nous repartîmes vers nos voitures et Jasper m'informa qu'il me suivait car il passait prendre ma sœur puisqu'ils allaient au cinéma avec sa sœur et mon frère. Nous rentrâmes donc et Alice fut heureuse de voir Jasper arriver. Tous deux partirent, suivit d'Emmett qui allait chercher Rosalie.

Mes parents étaient là, assis dans le salon. Un choix très important et qui changera peut-être ma vie devait être fait mais je ne savais pas encore quoi faire …

* * *

**Vous avez aimé ?!  
**

**Mil0u :)  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Waou plus de 100 reviews, je n'en reviens pas ! Merci, merci, merci pour tout votre soutien.**

**Bon autant vous le dire, je ne suis pas satisfaite par ce chapitre mais bon ... Le prochain sera mieux, promis !!**

**

* * *

  
**

POV Edward

Lorsque mes parents me regardèrent je pris ma décision. Tant pis si elle était mauvaise, tant pis si ils étaient contre.

- Edward, ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta ma mère.

Elle me fit une place à côté d'elle sur le canapé mais je préférai m'asseoir sur la table basse afin de leur faire face.

- J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous demander. Enfin du moins c'est important pour moi.

Le visage reflétait une certaine curiosité ce que je pris pour une invitation à continuer.

- Vous connaissez Bella …

Ils hochèrent la tête. Autant faire court afin qu'ils puissent me donner une réponse rapidement. L'attente me rendait nerveux et ce que j'allais leur avouer me mettait mal à l'aise.

- Je vais vous passer tous les détails et aller droit au but. Disons qu'on entretenait une relation assez tendue, enfin par ma faute. On se disputait souvent et suite à une dispute assez violente survenue samedi soir elle a décidé de rester chez sa mère à Phœnix.

Ils affichèrent une mine décomposée mais je ne leurs laissai pas le temps de dire quelque chose.

- Tout le monde est malheureux depuis son départ du coup, Alice et Emmett ne m'adressent plus la parole. Sauf que je m'en veux aussi d'avoir agit de la sorte envers Bella et je veux aller la retrouver afin de la ramener ici, à Forks.

Ma mère semblait surprise par cet aveu, au vu de son regard elle comprenait mes motivations. Mon père paraissait plus septique.

- Edward, je ne vois pas ce que tu peux faire pour la ramener ici. C'est son choix et tu dois le respecter, ton frère et ta sœur doivent faire de même.

- Si c'était aussi simple que ça maugréais-je.

- Expliques-toi alors car là je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à te suivre … répliqua calmement mon père.

Le rouge me monta aux joues lorsque je réalisai ce que j'étais sur le point de dire.

- Ok … J'aime Bella et je viens seulement de m'en rendre compte …

POV Bella

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire ce que je venais de faire. J'avais appelé Alice pour lui dire que je ne reviendrai pas car leurs vies étaient bien mieux sans moi. Je l'entendais pleurer au téléphone et me supplier de revenir. J'en avais la gorge nouée et lorsqu'elle m'avait dit que jusque là j'étais sa seule et véritable amie, cela me déchira le cœur. La détresse dans sa voix me fit douter de mon choix un instant. Mais non, je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière. Je n'avais que trop réfléchi quant à cette décision de rester ici.

Ils allaient me manquer. Tous autant qu'ils étaient. La bonne humeur contagieuse d'Alice, nos confidences, nos fou-rires, les blagues d'Emmett mais aussi son côté grand frère protecteur, le calme de Jasper et l'amour qu'il portait à ma meilleure amie, chez Rosalie –même si je ne la connaissais que peu- j'aimais son côté déterminé. Même Edward allait me manquer, même lui qui m'avait tant blessée. Je ne parle même pas de mon père à qui je ressemble par bien des aspects, la gentillesse et la patience dont il avait fait preuve en m'accueillant. Il y a des choses qui sont dans la vie irremplaçables et ils en faisaient tous partis. Ils ont fait parti de ma vie, trop peu de temps à mon goût mais il valait mieux que je me décide à partir maintenant que plus tard. La souffrance n'en serait que plus grande.

Cependant j'étais incapable de décrire ce que je ressentais au fond de moi. Selon ma mère, plus rien ne pétillait en moi. Elle ne voyait plus dans mes yeux une lueur de joie. Je ne lui avais pas révélée pourquoi j'avais décidé de rester ici. Je ne souhaitais pas tout lui raconter, ce qui s'était passé avec Edward et à quel point j'étais amoureuse de lui. Le genre d'amour qui vous fait plus souffrir que vivre pleinement. Car pour moi c'était ça l'amour. C'était un sentiment qui était capable de vous faire revivre, faisant naître des papillons dans votre ventre, grâce à une personne qui pouvait vous relever et vous tenir à chaque fois que vous tombiez (sans ironie, au sens propre comme au sens figuré). C'était pour moi une manière de se redécouvrir, enfin en quelque sorte.

Mais non avec lui c'était différent. De toute manière il était différent des autres donc rien ne pouvait se passer normalement. J'ai été stupide de penser qu'il pouvait s'intéresser à moi, et honnêtement, tomber amoureuse de lui était certainement la chose la plus folle que j'ai faite. Je devais maintenant en assumer les conséquences. Certes j'étais partie car il m'avait fait trop de mal, je ne supportais plus de le voir sans pouvoir être moi-même, de toujours surveiller mes faits et gestes, de ne presque pas lui parler car il m'ignorait constamment. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Non seulement je n'arrivais plus à le regarder tellement tout son être en entier dégageait souffrance et haine envers moi mais en plus il avait menacé de partir, de quitter sa famille. Cependant Alice m'avait dit un jour qu'il était du genre à faire ce qu'il disait, c'est pourquoi je suis partie avant lui. Je m'en serais voulue à vie d'avoir détruit une famille aussi unie et soudée que la leur. Si je n'avais pas la chance d'avoir une famille comme celle des Cullen, je ne pouvais qu'espérer leur bonheur et si cela m'excluait c'était tant pis pour moi. Bien évidement, je reviendrai de temps en temps à Forks mais pas tout de suite. Je n'avais pas le courage nécessaire pour les affronter.

J'étais à Phœnix depuis quelques jours et certains de mes anciens amis avaient repris contact avec moi. Cependant je ne souhaitais pas les voir, du moins pas dans l'immédiat. J'éprouvais le besoin de me reconstruire et cela allait probablement prendre du temps. Alice m'appelai souvent afin de me donner des nouvelles de tout le monde. Un soir j'étais même surprise en découvrant un message d'Emmett dans lequel il me m'avouait que je lui manquais et que tout était différent depuis que j'étais partie. Je ressentais la même chose, qui aurait cru qu'en allant à Forks ma vie serait autant chamboulée ? Pas moi en tout cas …

J'étais allongée dans l'herbe devant chez moi, profitant du soleil lorsqu'un ami d'enfance vint me rendre visite. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis plusieurs mois mais il faut dire qu'il avait fait sa petite vie de son côté. Greg et moi nous connaissions garce à nos parents. Sa mère et ma mère s'étaient rencontrées lors d'un stage de cuisine des années plus tôt. Greg avait deux ans de plus que moi, il était un peu le grand frère que je n'avais jamais eu ici. Vous savez, celui qui vous défend lorsque quelqu'un vous embête, qui lorsque vous pleurez, sèche vos larmes, etc… Et, malgré toutes les rumeurs qui avaient pu courir sur notre amitié, il n'y avait rien entre nous. Juste un amour fraternel. Il s'assit à côté de moi dans l'herbe s'excusant de ne pas pouvoir rester très longtemps car sa petite amie l'attendait. Nous ne parlâmes pas bien longtemps avant qu'il parte. Le voir heureux me faisait chaud au cœur mais cela me rappela aussi le vide que j'éprouvais au quotidien depuis mon arrivée à Phœnix. Et depuis ce jour, je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles d'Edward, que se soit par sa famille ou par lui-même.

POV Edward

Après cette conversation plutôt embarrassante avec mes parents, mon père me trouva un billet d'avion pour le dimanche matin grâce à ses relations. Il resterait donc une semaine de vacances, soit une semaine pour convaincre Bella de revenir. Enfin si ce n'est que mon billet de retour était prévu pour le jeudi soir. J'avais en réalité bien moins d'une semaine. Lorsque mon père m'annonça que je partais, je courus trouver Alice dans sa chambre. Je frappais trois petits coups avant de l'entendre dire « Entrez ». Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle se figea.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Me demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui laissait supposer qu'elle m'en voulait toujours.

- Papa a trouvé un aller/retour pour Phœnix. Je pars dimanche.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire une fois sur place ? Bronzer ? Dit-elle ironiquement.

- Non, j'espère bien convaincre Bella de revenir. Et s'il le faut je lui ferai des excuses en rampant, bien que ça ne soit pas dans mes habitudes.

- Ouais d'accord, pourquoi viens-tu m'annoncer cela ?

- Je ne sais pas du tout où elle vit dans Phœnix et j'espérai que tu acceptes de me donner son adresse …

- Hum ça peut se faire … A une condition !

Elle récupéra sa joie de vivre.

- Laquelle ? Demandais-je méfiant.

- Tu me laisses préparer ta valise.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux… Avouais-je vaincu. Mais pas un mot à Bella.

- Motus et bouche cousue !

Elle me sauta dans les bras avant de me dire :

- Merci Edward, j'attendais bien ça de ta part. J'espère que tu ne me décevras pas et qu'elle descendra de l'avion avec toi.

Je souris en espérant tout au fond de moi que Bella accepterait mes excuses.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai un hôtel a réservé ! Dis-je.

J'allumais mon ordinateur afin de lancer ma recherche. Je ne connaissais vraiment pas cette ville mais au vu des photos que j'avais pu trouver sur mon célèbre moteur de recherche que j'avais comme ami, ça avait l'air joli et sympa, si elle ne voulait pas de moi je pouvais prévoir quelques trucs en ville afin de tuer le temps. Je devais me trouver un hôtel assez confortable sans être un palace pour autant. Je dégotais un hôtel simple mais assez classe tout de même, très confortable d'après les avis des internautes. Ce petit séjour allait me coûter cher, enfin mes parents avaient accepté de me le payer mais je les rembourserai un jour ou l'autre.

J'avais de plus en plus hâte de la voir. C'est fou comme en peu de temps une personne peut devenir le centre de votre univers. Tout me manquait en elle bien que, apparemment, je ne la connaisse pas sous son meilleur visage. Je me demandais bien ce que je lui dirai en premier. J'allais devoir préparer tout ça et rapidement avant que le temps ne me manque. J'allais décompter les heures me séparant d'elle. Des questions se mirent à tourbillonner dans ma tête. Devais-je aller la voir le dimanche ? Si elle n'acceptait pas de me voir, comment étais-je censé réagir ? Si elle n'était pas là ? Si elle avait prévu autre chose ? Si elle demandait mon départ ? … Je me rendis compte que je ne pourrai pas lui refuser, sa demande serait légitime.

Je retournais dans ma chambre, m'allongeais sur mon lit afin de faire un point. Nous étions vendredi soir et il me restait à peine plus de 24h pour tout réparer. L'avion et l'hôtel étaient réservés. Alice se chargeait au moment même de faire ma valise puisque cela lui tenait à cœur. Elle vidait mes tiroirs et mon placard en faisant des _« Mouais » « Ah ! »_. Mes parents évitaient d'aborder le sujet, Emmett ne m'adressait toujours pas la parole. Discrètement j'envoyais un sms à Jasper pour lui dire que je partais dimanche et pour le remercier encore une fois, après tout, c'était son idée. Je n'avais toujours pas avoué à ma petite sœur que j'avais fouillé dans son téléphone, autant ne rien dire pour le moment pour ne pas m'attirer ses foudres. La soirée passa trop doucement à mon goût et je rejoignis mon lit assez tôt pour des vacances. Je me roulais en boule sur mon lit, m'emmitouflant dans ma couverture. Lorsque je fermais les yeux, je voyais toujours son visage et ses si jolis yeux chocolat. Et c'est heureux que je sombrais au pays des rêves …

***

Ce samedi matin était brumeux et humide. Lorsque j'ouvris ma fenêtre l'air frais pénétra dans ma chambre et je ne pus réprimander un frisson. Et dire que demain je partais dans un endroit totalement opposé à Forks, dans lequel je trouverai la chaleur et le soleil. J'espérais qu'Alice avait prévu ce changement de température, mais à tous les coups je pouvais compter sur elle. Je comptais ce matin sortir un peu afin de courir vu que demain j'allais passer quelques heures enfermées dans une carlingue métallique sans pouvoir bouger à mon aise. Cet après-midi, je devais terminer mes affaires personnelles et vérifier les vêtements qu'Alice avait mis dans ma valise. Elle devait aussi me passer l'adresse de Bella afin que je puisse imprimer un plan pour aller de l'hôtel jusqu'à chez elle.

Je mis un pantalon large en toile et un tee-shirt simple puis je descendis à la cuisine qui était vide, chose certainement due à l'heure matinale. J'avalai vite fait un jus d'orange et une barre de céréales sachant que je ferai un petit déjeuner un peu plus complet à mon retour. Je sortis rapidement de la maison, mis mon Ipod en marche afin de m'accompagner le long de cette balade matinale. Malheureusement, je croisai sur mon chemin Jessica. Elle se cala sur mon rythme, elle devait me parler puisque je vis du coin des yeux que ses lèvres remuaient mais je ne pris pas la peine d'éteindre ma musique. Je l'ignorais tout simplement. Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler, elle faisait partie du genre de fille sur lequel je ne m'attardais pas, par sa vanité, son égocentrisme mais surtout parce qu'elle pourrissait la vie de ma petite sœur chose que je ne tolérais pas. Cependant elle se mit face à moi afin que je l'écoute. Je décidais donc de m'arrêter afin de l'écouter (si on peut appeler ça écouter) quelques minutes puis de repartir. Son visage trahissait la colère dont elle faisait preuve.

- Ah enfin tu daignes bien vouloir m'écouter !

- Tu disais ? Répondis-je faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer son état.

- Que je regrettais de m'être comportée comme ça avec ta sœur et qu'à l'avenir j'allais faire en sorte d'être amie avec elle.

- Hum, oui, et ? Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça, je ne vois pas ce que je viens faire dans cette affaire.

- Si, justement. Si tu veux que j'arrête ce petit jeu auquel je m'amuse vraiment c'est à une condition. Que tu acceptes de me fréquenter.

Si ma mâchoire avait pu se décrocher, elle l'aurait fait. Sans le vouloir je partis dans un rire quelque peu tendu, malgré tout je réussis à bredouiller une phrase qu'elle put comprendre.

- Le chantage ça ne marche pas avec moi. Si tu veux jouer au petit jeu de la guerre, saches qu'on sera plus forts que toi.

- Je suis sûre que si tu ne veux pas me fréquenter c'est à cause de Swan. Elle te mène vraiment par le bout du nez cracha Jessica avec son air pincé.

- Pas le moins du monde. C'est une amie de ma sœur et puis même si elle me menait par le bout du nez je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concernerait. Ca serait entre elle et moi ajoutais-je avec un petit sourire qui, je souhaitais, en disait long sur ma pensée.

Je réussis ce que je voulais, elle partit en fulminant. Il fallait à tout prix que je raconte ça à Alice (qui se chargera de faire passer le mot aux autres). Je commençais vraiment à m'amuser de cette situation conflictuelle, enfin tant que ça ne va pas trop loin. Je terminai mon footing puis rentrai chez moi. Je montai directement à l'étage afin de pouvoir prendre une douche bien chaude. Lorsque je redescendis, Alice et Emmett étaient dans la cuisine en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Je racontais à Alice ma rencontre matinale et Emmett manqua de s'étrangler avec son café chaud.

- Hey, j'ai raté un épisode ? Demanda-t-il.

- Hum en quelque sorte, répondis Alice un peu plus vive que moi. Elle lui expliqua que je partais le lendemain et il fut satisfait.

- Ok frérot, tu la ramènes ici et par la peau du cul s'il le faut ajouta Emmett avec un grand sourire.

L'atmosphère se détendit enfin, après presque une semaine de saturation. Je remontai dans ma chambre le cœur plus léger et je me détendais un peu laissant mon esprit vagabonder. Alice m'apporta l'adresse de Bella et m'informa qu'elle avait eu du mal à l'avoir, son amie ne comprenant pas à quoi cette adresse pouvait bien lui servir. La tension commença à monter d'un cran et je décidai d'aller dans mon refuge afin de me déstresser. Je commençais par jouer quelques notes, laissant se balader mes doigts sur ma guitare puis j'entamais une douce mélodie. Elle était passée en boucle ce matin lors de mon footing car elle exprimait parfaitement ce que je ressentais et ce que j'avais envie de dire à Bella. Je la jouais plusieurs fois de suite puis mon estomac cria famine. Je m'aperçus alors qu'il était plus de midi et demi. Le temps passait vite lorsque je jouais. Alice avait fait des pâtes et je mis la table afin que nous puissions manger. Le repas se déroula dans le calme, tous deux sachant que la tension qui émanait de moi était palpable. Après le repas ma sœur me proposa d'aller faire les magasins en compagnie de Jasper, Rosalie et de mon frère. J'acceptai sachant que sinon j'allais faire les cent pas chez moi, au moins cet après-midi aura le mérite de me changer les idées.

Rosalie passa nous chercher vers 14h et nous nous entassâmes tous dans sa voiture. Avec Alice elles envisageaient les différents magasins et leurs achats et rien qu'à leur liste je regrettais d'être dans la voiture. Jasper m'adressa un petit sourire qui se voulait compatissant avant de grimacer à l'évocation d'une boutique de lingerie.

- Euh on vous laissera pendant cette partie là les filles intervins-je.

- On ira manger un morceau en attendant ajouta Jazz.

- Bon ok soupira Rosalie. Bande de lâcheurs !

- Non mais ce n'est pas contre vous les filles …

- On le sait Jazz, vous sériez mal à l'aise dans ce genre de boutique le coupa Alice avec un petit sourire.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence et une fois sur place les filles devinrent incontrôlables. Elles se dirigèrent vers une boutique et Emmett, Jasper et moi suivirent quelques mètres derrière.

- Je crois qu'on va être bons pour porter les sacs, les mecs dit Emmett.

- On aurait jamais dû accepter regretta Jasper.

- Vous croyez que je dois acheter un cadeau pour Bella ? Demandais-je.

Ils me dévisagèrent comme si je venais d'une autre planète.

- T'es sérieux Ed' ? Dit Emmett avec les yeux écarquillés. Tu veux vraiment faire les magasins pour fille sans savoir quoi chercher en plus ?

Nerveusement je passais une main dans mes cheveux me rendant compte de la teneur de mon idée. Il marquait un point : je ne savais pas quoi acheter mais j'avais envie de lui faire un petit cadeau, je n'allais tout de même pas arriver les mains vides !

- C'est-à-dire que …

- Demandes à Alice de trouver quelque chose pour Bella me conseilla Jasper. Elle trouvera forcément quelque chose. Miracle elles ressortent de la boutique les mains vides !

En effet, au même moment, ma sœur et Rosalie sortaient du magasin sans rien dans les mains. Elles semblaient énervées mais pas démotivées par cet échec. Je fis part de mon idée à Alice et elle la trouva géniale, elle me promit de trouver quelque chose. « Autre que des vêtements, rien d'exubérant, quelque chose de simple » m'étais-je empressé de préciser. Ce à quoi elle me répondit par un hochement d'épaules et d'un soupir. Quelques heures après les filles décidèrent de rentrer, jugeant qu'elles avaient acheté ce dont elles avaient besoin. Alice me montra ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour Bella. J'étais ravi qu'elle s'en soit tenue à ce que je lui avais demandé. Elle avait dégoté un petit bracelet en argent avec une perle nacrée en pendentif. J'espérai que cela allait lui plaire. Lorsque nous rentrâmes dans la maison, mes parents étaient déjà là. Je montais dans ma chambre à toute vitesse afin d'emballer le cadeau et de le mettre dans mon sac. J'y glissais aussi le plan imprimé un peu plus tôt dans la journée afin de ne pas me perdre. Ma mère vint frapper pour me dire que nous allions passer à table. Je descendis afin d'aider un peu et je réalisai que c'était ma dernière soirée ici avant presque une semaine. Je n'avais jamais été séparé de ma famille et j'appréhendais un peu. Le repas se déroula dans le calme et je remontai immédiatement dans ma chambre afin de terminer mes affaires pour pouvoir me coucher tôt. Mon père et mère montèrent pendant que je terminais mon sac.

- Il faut que l'on parle un peu Edward annonça mon père. Je sais que tu es pressé de la rejoindre mais je t'en prie, ne fais de bêtise.

- Lorsqu'elle te verra elle n'aura pas forcément envie de te parler ajouta ma mère, mais ne t'énerves surtout pas, sois patient.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne me laisserai pas tout gâcher comme c'est arrivé par le passé.

- Encore une chose dit mon père. N'oublies pas que tu ne connais pas sa vie là bas, tu risque peut-être d'avoir des surprises … Ah et demain nous partons à 5h30 donc sois prêts !

Je n'avais pas pensé à ça sous cet angle et je regrettai presque mon choix de partir. Non je ne pouvais pas regretter, il était trop tard. Je me dirigeais vers mon lit, sachant pertinemment que je ne trouverai pas le sommeil de si tôt. Les pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête, j'étais déconnecté du monde extérieur jusqu'à ce que je sentis mon lit s'affaisser un peu.

- Je voulais te souhaiter bon voyage me dit timidement Alice.

- Merci Alice, merci pour ton soutient. Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour qu'elle revienne. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux …

- Chut me coupa-t-elle. N'y pense pas et profites de la semaine qui va arriver. J'ai confiance en toi.

Elle se leva et quitta ma chambre.

Les heures passèrent et je ne parvenais toujours pas à m'endormir. Le marchand de sable n'était passé que vers 2h du matin et autant dire que la nuit fut très courte en sommeil mais très longue à attendre.

***

Le réveil fut difficile, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain afin de me réveiller mais cela ne fit aucun effet. Je n'avais pas la force d'avaler quoi que ce soi, je descendis don mon sac à dos ainsi que mon sac de voyage. Je mis le tout dans le coffre de la voiture de mon père et me repassant en mémoire tout ce à quoi je devais penser. A première vue je n'avais rien oublié. Je m'installais sereinement dans la voiture, lorsque ma mère et mon frère déboulèrent et tapèrent sur la vitre.

- Tu n'allais pas partir sans nous dire au revoir dit ma mère faussement énervée, les poings sur les hanches.

Je sortis de la voiture et elle me serra dans ses bras à m'en étouffer. Emmett ne fut pas tendre et me serra vraiment de toutes ses forces et lorsque je grimaçai de douleur ma mère lui ordonna de me relâcher.

- Fais attention me dit-elle.

- On doit y aller Edward m'informa mon père.

Je montais dans la voiture, la gorge nouée de les quitter mais je devais penser à ce que je m'apprêtai à faire. Le trajet se fit en silence ce qui me permit de me détendre un peu. Nous atteignîmes l'aéroport en 1h et là tout s'accéléra, du moins c'est l'impression que j'avais. Mon père me fit ses dernières recommandations lorsque le haut parleur annonça _« Les passagers du vol n°7840 à destination de Phœnix sont priés de se diriger vers la zone d'embarquement »_. Mon père m'accompagna et me serra dans ses bras.

- Au moindre problème tu nous appelles. N'oublies pas de nous donner de tes nouvelles ainsi que de Bella sinon je sens que ta sœur va être infernale.

Imaginer la scène de ma sœur me fit rire et dû dire au revoir à mon père. Je trouvais rapidement ma place dans l'avion qui était côté couloir malheureusement. A côté de moi se trouvait une jeune fille qui me lançait des regards assez insistants ce qui me gêna. Je détournais les yeux et lorsque l'avion décolla je me cramponnais à mon siège. Je dois l'avouer, je n'aime pas prendre l'avion. Ca ne me fait pas peur, juste je ne suis pas bien rassuré. Pour me détendre je mis de la musique ce qui m'endormi. Je sus que nous étions arrivés lorsque ma voisine me secoua mais il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser où je me trouvais. Je lui souris et la remercia puis je me dirigeais vers la sortie. J'étais heureux de retrouver le plancher des vaches ! Et c'est le cœur léger que je montais dans un taxi en direction de l'hôtel où j'allais séjourner dans les jours à venir.


	18. Chapter 18

**Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour ma très longue absence. J'espère que vous avez passé de très bonnes vacances ainsi qu'une bonne rentrée (enfin pour celles qui sont encore à l'école). Je n'arrivais pas à écrire ce que je voulais, l'envie n'y était plus mais un beau matin elle est revenue. Voilà donc le chapitre 18 :)**

**Merci pour vos review, votre soutien.**

* * *

POV Edward

La chambre dans laquelle j'allais séjourner lors des jours à venir était petite mais chaleureuse. Le genre de chambre dans laquelle on se sentait immédiatement bien comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui m'était familier. Je posai mon sac de voyage sur le lit puis je m'assis à côté. Je commençai à me demander dans quoi je m'étais fourré mais il était bien trop tard pour regretter. De quel droit débarquais-je dans sa vie ? Comment pouvais-je me permettre d'être aussi sûr de moi ? Je fis un envoi multiple par sms à ma famille afin de les rassurer quant à mon arrivée _« Je suis bien arrivé à Phoenix. J'appréhende un peu les jours à venir. Je vous tiens au courant. Edward »_. Puis la fatigue de ces dernières heures écoulées me rattrapa et m'envoya au pays des rêves.

Je me réveillai en plein milieu de la nuit, le réveil indiquait 3h17, et je me rendis compte que j'étais encore habillé, allongé à côté de mon sac. Je quittai mes vêtements et poussai mon sac avant de m'enfoncer sous les draps. Cependant, le sommeil semblait me fuir et je tournais en rond dans mon lit. La nuit n'avait pas raison de la chaleur et je me levai pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Bien que cela ne changea rien, je me sentis un peu mieux, comme si je me sentais pris au piège la nuit dans cette chambre alors que la journée elle m'apparaissait accueillante. Heureusement pour moi, le sommeil me retrouva environ une heure après.

Les rayons du soleil percèrent à travers les volets et me réveillèrent. Il n'était que 8h30. L'état dans lequel je me trouvais était difficile à décrire. Je ressentais toujours la fatigue, il faut dire que ma nuit n'avait pas été très calme entre mon réveil et les rêves étranges qui semblaient si réels. Paradoxalement j'étais stressé et donc, en forme tel Alice dans ses meilleurs jours. S'ajoutait une sensation que je n'arrivais pas à qualifier, impossible de mettre le doigt sur ce que je ressentais. Cependant, ce n'était pas désagréable contrairement au stresse qui pouvait nous transformer, c'était quelque chose qui brûlait à l'intérieur de moi mais qui arrivait à être doux à la fois.

J'avais décidé de ne pas aller voir Bella aujourd'hui ou du moins, de ne pas entrer en contact avec elle. A la place je me baladerai en ville et je l'observerai discrètement afin de respecter les habitudes qu'elle avait ici et de ne pas tout bouleverser. J'éviterai peut-être ainsi de tout gâcher entre elle et moi. Je pris donc une longue douche afin de décontracter chaque muscle de mon corps qui était tendu par le stresse. Cela ne fonctionna qu'en partie puisque je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser aux jours à venir. Je devais à la fois prendre mon temps mais tout en me dépêchant puisque je n'avais que quelques malheureux jours. La tâche s'avérait de plus en plus compliquée mais pas impossible. Je refusais de baisser les bras alors que j'étais si proche du but. Je m'habillai rapidement et je me promis de remercier Alice à mon retour : elle avait vraiment pensé à tout. Vêtements appropriés pour la chaleur sans donner dans l'excès, je trouvai même une paire de lunettes ainsi que de la crème solaire.

Je descendis au restaurant de l'hôtel afin de prendre un petit déjeuner. Je décidai même de me rassasier afin de partir le plus tôt possible à la découverte de la vie de Bella ainsi que de la ville. Je me permis donc un petit déjeuner assez copieux qui se composait d'un grand verre de jus d'orange, un chocolat chaud, du pain avec de la confiture, un muffin et diverses viennoiseries. Une fois mon estomac bien remplit je remontai à ma chambre afin de me laver les dents et de prendre ma veste dans laquelle je mis mon portefeuille, les clefs de la chambre, mon téléphone ainsi qu'un plan de la ville. Le soleil avait déjà bien entamé sa course dans le ciel et la chaleur n'allait pas être facile à supporter. A cet instant je regrettai aussitôt de ne pas avoir pris une bouteille d'eau. Tant pis, j'en achèterai une lors de mon escapade dans la ville.

Phœnix était tout le contraire de Forks. La ville était animée, les rues étaient bien agencées, les maisons disposées de manières à ne pas gâcher de place se ressemblaient. L'image que les gens ont de la vie américaine devait avoir vue le jour ici : une grande maison située dans un quartier calme, abritant une grande famille et disposant d'une piscine. Bella avait-elle une piscine ou profitait-elle de celle d'un de ses amis ? L'idée qu'un homme la dévore des yeux étant vêtue simplement d'un morceau de tissus m'était insupportable. Et c'est perdu dans mes pensées que je me baladais dans les rues, allant au hasard là où mes pieds me rendaient.

POV Bella

Comme chaque jour depuis que j'ai quitté Forks je me réveillais en sursaut avec mes dernières paroles prononcées à l'égard d'Edward _« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais partie bien avant toi »_. Depuis mon arrivée il ne se passait pas un jour sans que je regrette cette décision mais je devais tenir bon et tout oublier. Alice m'avait avoué qu'_il_ souffrait beaucoup de nos dernières paroles échangées mais aussi de ma décision. Mon radio réveil se déclencha, les paroles étouffées d'une chanson m'arrivèrent aux oreilles et la douleur me submergea.

Can you forgive me again? _(__Peux-tu me pardonner encore ?)_

I don't know what I said _(__Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit)_

But I didn't mean to hurt you _(__Mais je ne voulais pas te blesser)_

I heard the words come out (_J'entendais les mots sortir)_

I felt that I would die _(__Je sentais que je voulais mourir)_  
It hurt so much to hurt you _(__C'est tellement blessant de te faire mal)_

Then you look at me _(__Puis tu me regardes)_

You're not shouting anymore _(__Tu ne cries plus)_

You're silently broken _(__Tu souffres silencieusement)_

I'd give anything now_ (__Je donnerais n'importe quoi maintenant)_

To kill those words for you _(__Pour effacer ces mots que je t'ai dits)_

Each time I say something I regret I cry I don't want to lose you. (_Chaque fois je dis quelque chose que je regrette, je pleure « je ne veux pas te perdre »)_

But somehow I know that you will never leave _me (__Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, je sais que tu ne me quitteras jamais)_

[…]

( Forgive me – Evanescence )

Je sortis de ma table de chevet un petit album photo qu'Alice m'avait offert avant de partir. J'y trouvais des photos de tout le monde, sans exception. Il s'était même prêté au jeu pour faire plaisir à sa sœur … Si seulement cette maudite chanson pouvait être vraie, j'aimerai pouvoir m'excuser auprès de lui. Je regrettais amèrement ce que j'ai dit ce soir là.

Si on oubliait cette douleur, la journée s'annonçait bien. Je devais voir Greg car il voulait que je lui explique pourquoi j'étais revenue. Autant tout lui dire, peut-être qu'il me comprendrait, peut-être pas mais au moins j'aurais un avis extérieur sur cette histoire. De plus il faisait un temps radieux, quoi qu'un peu chaud ; ça changeait vraiment de Forks. Nous avions rendez-vous à 13h, il passait me chercher et après nous irions nous balader en ville et manger un morceau. Cette sortie me paraissait être un bon moyen d'évacuer le poids pesant sur ma poitrine mais aussi de dire et d'avouer tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Chose que j'étais incapable de faire avec quelqu'un qui connaissait Edward. Je ne désirai pas que cela lui arrive aux oreilles pour ne pas être plus blessée que je ne l'étais déjà. Il n'en avait que faire de moi, pas besoin de lui rajouter une raison de plus pour me rabaisser et passer pour une désespérée à ses yeux. Quoi qu'après réflexion, c'était peut-être ce que j'étais, une désespérée. J'étais vraiment pitoyable, me mettre dans cet état là, quitter ceux que j'aime, tirer un trait sur une partie de ma vie juste pour un garçon. Quelle naïve j'étais de penser que je pouvais y parvenir. Greg me donnerait son avis sur la question, il était toujours de bon conseil.

Je pris mes affaires de toilettes et je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. En sortant de ma chambre je n'entendis aucun bruit, de toute évidence ma mère n'était pas là. Une fois prête, je descendis les escaliers et on sonna à la porte au même moment. J'ouvris et vis mon meilleur ami un sourire plaqué sur le visage. C'est fou ce que sa présence pouvait être réconfortante, il me rappelait un peu Jasper. J'espérais qu'Alice soit heureuse avec lui. Je pris mes affaires et quitta la maison en fermant la porte. Nous décidâmes de marcher afin de s'asseoir dans un par cet de profiter du soleil éclatant. Une fois arrivés, nous prîmes place sur un banc à l'ombre d'un arbre. Je m'imaginais sur ce banc avec Edward à mes côtés, oubliant Greg.

- Bella, tu vas bien ? S'enquit-il après plusieurs de minutes de silence.

Je réalisais que j'avais fermé les yeux, profitant de mon imagination débordante, de la brise légère sur mon visage.

- Oui oui, désolée Greg.

- Tu semblais ailleurs, racontes-moi tout Bella. Pourquoi es-tu revenue ici ?

- J'ai le droit d'aimer Phœnix et de détester Forks, non ?

- Vous êtes une piètre menteuse mademoiselle Swan.

- Il me disait la même chose… dis-je tout bas.

- C'est donc à cause d'un garçon ?

- Plus ou moins, c'est compliqué Greg, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de t'embêter avec mes histoires.

- N'ai-je pas le droit de savoir pourquoi ma meilleure amie a une mine de déterrée ? Je te connais par cœur et je sais que tu ne te soucis que des choses graves. Ne me mens pas Bella…

- Il s'appelle Edward.

Mes mots ne furent qu'un murmure, je pris une profonde inspiration. Prononcer son prénom à voix haute me déchira la poitrine et ce fut avec la gorge nouée que je me décidai d'avouer cette souffrance qui pesait dans mon cœur. Nous marchions tranquillement vers un fast-food quand, une fois ma tirade terminée Greg prit la parole.

- Bella je déteste avoir à te dire ça mais tu es une idiote. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

Je fondis en larme et je sentis deux bras m'entourer.

- Tu ne m'as pas bien compris je crois. Tu n'es pas bête, loin de là mais tu aurais dû rester et faire face.

- Je suis une lâche dis-je entre deux sanglots.

- Non. Ce genre de sentiments est dur à accepter mais il le faut. Tu aurais dû affronter Edward plutôt que de le fuir. Je suis certain qu'il s'en veut énormément et qu'il a aussi mal que toi en ce moment même.

- Je ne le saurais jamais.

- Oh que si et tu vas même l'appeler !

- Il en est hors de question Greg m'écriais-je indignée.

- Si tu ne le fais pas je le fais pour toi, ou alors je te botterai les fesses jusqu'à ce que tu prennes ton courage à deux mains et que tu lui avoues tout.

Je fuyais son étreinte afin de le fixer mais en jetant un regard derrière son épaule je croisai un tout autre regard n'exprimant rien d'autre que de la surprise et de l'agacement.

Vert. Edward.

POV Edward

Je marchais depuis un bon moment, arpentant les rues lorsque mon ventre se mit à gronder. Je me dirigeai donc vers un fast-food bien connu, profitant du soleil jouant sur mon visage. La chaleur caressait agréablement ma peau lorsque je me sentis bizarre. Non, je ne me sentais pas mal, j'avais juste un mauvais pressentiment. Impossible à expliquer mais ça me prenait aux tripes. Faisant fi de cette chose étrange en moi je continuai dans la rue jusqu'à apercevoir le restaurant. Il n'y avait pas grand monde sur la terrasse et je balayais d'un regard les tables s'y trouvant. Deux yeux marron me fixaient. Elle était dans les bras d'un autre. Elle m'avait déjà oublié.


End file.
